The Calm Before The Storm
by BelowtheFire
Summary: High School AU - Kairi has the perfect, peaceful life anyone could ever want until Sora's cousin Vanitas comes to Destiny Islands. He seems dead set on turning Kairi's life upside down and is pretty successful at it. "He doesn't have a good side." "C'mon Sora! Everyone has a good side!" How right, or wrong, could Kairi be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note~**

**This is my first published fanfiction so feel free to give critical feedback!**

**Leave a review letting me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Kairi's life on Destiny Islands was perfect in every aspect. She had her best friends Riku, Selphie, Namine, Xion, and Roxas to spend every free hour possible laughing by the ocean, enjoying peaceful days, and talking about anything and everything. She also had Sora, her childhood crush and now boyfriend. He was the kindest, sweetest person she'd ever had the fortune of meeting, and by some miracle, he returned her feelings. She couldn't possibly ask for anything more. Senior year at Destiny Islands High School was half way over now. Midterms just finished and the weather was becoming warmer again. Kairi eagerly awaited spring. It was her favorite season because the warming weather and blooming flowers always kept her spirits high. As Kairi sat beside her friends on their favorite little island off the main island shore admiring the cloudless azure sky, she couldn't even imagine a dark cloud approaching to change the blissful atmosphere. Shadows were unfathomable in comparison to the orange rays of sun reflecting on the rolling turquoise waves. Sora's hand was warm and comforting twined with her own. He was so stable and sure, just like the sky. They were both things that she knew would never vanish from her life; they brought her peace and happiness.

"Hey, Kairi." Sora said quietly, his voice unusually serious.

"Yes Sora?" She turned her head to look at him. He was looking at the sky too. His eyes matched perfectly with it; that perfect blue she absolutely loved. Her heart skittered when he turned to meet her gaze. He opened his mouth as if to say something but smiled instead.

"Nothing. You look really pretty." He squeezed her hand.

Kairi felt her cheeks heat up. "Thanks..." She whispered giving him a smile.

"I hope we can stay like this forever." Sora said aloud for everyone else to hear turning to look up at the sky again.

"Agreed." Riku said from beside Sora.

"I wish." Xion sighed wistfully from beside Kairi.

Roxas let out a small chuckle. "It would be nice..."

"Yeah..." Namine agreed quietly.

"I think we'll always be able to be together like this." Kairi said happily.

Kairi never saw the storm approaching from behind. The strong gusts of wind that chased them all back to their homes on the main island that day were only the beginning. Some knew what was coming, although not completely. The rest were unassuming to the brute force of the storm

And it all started with Sora's cousin coming to stay with him. Vanitas.

* * *

"Have you noticed that Sora's been a bit distant this past week?" Kairi fretted while scratching her pencil absently on a blank notebook paper.

Namine looked up from her sketchbook to give her red-haired friend a curious look. "Sora must have something on his mind. Have you talked to him lately?"

Xion gave Kairi a rueful smile. "Come on Kairi, since when does Sora ever have something on his mind besides you, soccer, and food? He must be planning something special!" She closed the textbook she was reading and placed it beside her. The three girls were sitting in Namine's backyard studying for classes. Well Kairi and Xion were studying, Namine who had all her work done when it was assigned was making sure the other two were keeping on task.

"He hasn't talked to me outside of school this week." Kairi sighed scribbling harder on the paper.

Namine and Xion exchanged a look.

"That's odd." Namine said quietly.

"Very." Xion agreed. "Usually Sora can't keep his mouth shut!" She mimed one of Sora's ridiculous faces causing Kairi to smile and Namine to giggle.

"Maybe he does have something going on..." Kairi put her notebook to the side and brought her knees to her chest. "I've asked Riku, but he said Sora hasn't been speaking to him either."

"Then go and talk to him!" Xion exclaimed prying Kairi's arms from around her legs and dragging her friend to her feet. She winked at Kairi while shoving her belongings into her arms and pushing her towards the house. "Now!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Namine frowned at them. "You guys are supposed to be studying!"

Xion pouted at Namine. "But Kairi needs to talk to Sora! Besides, midterms are over, who cares about the rest of the school year?"

"You should." Namine poked Xion's side with a colored pencil. "You don't want to fail a class and have to repeat it over the summer, do you?" She smiled while waving the Biology textbook in her other hand.

Xion paled as she took in Namine's seemingly sweet smile that contradicted her dangerous tone. "You can be scary sometimes Namine, you know that?" She took the textbook with a resigned sigh flopping back onto the grass and opening the tome to a random page.

Namine turned to Kairi and gave her a genuine smile. "Go to him, Kairi. I think he needs you. Studying can wait in the essence of helping someone important to you."

"You're the best Namine." Kairi gave her petite blonde friend a hug and hurried out the gate and onto the road. She would walk to Sora's house, which wasn't that far away. Everyone generally lived pretty close to one another.

Kairi was looking at the sky as she was walking. The sky was periwinkle today with white tufts of clouds blocking the sun. As she continued on her way to Sora's house the clouds began to darken and grow heavier with impending rain.

"Oh please don't start raining." Kairi mumbled glaring at the sky as if willing it to hold it at bay. Not paying attention to where she was walking, Kairi stumbled into someone and fell straight onto her butt.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going!" Kairi looked up to see a boy that looked eerily like Sora but with black hair and piercing gold eyes. The similarity between the two ended with the spiked hairstyle and face shape. This boy gave off a completely different aura compared to Sora. He felt dangerous and cold whereas Sora radiated with warmth. "Uh, sorry!" Kairi dipped her head to the strange boy apologizing again.

He gave a grin that seemed mocking for whatever reason. "You apologize too much pretty-girl." His voice was like the purr of a large cat.

Kairi was taken aback as he leaned towards her and looked her up and down. "Just be careful next time." He offered her a hand, which she took subconsciously, and helped her to her feet. "Not all strangers are as nice as me."

Kairi snatched her hand away. The second he touched her was like her touching a live wire. Her body tingled and she suddenly felt extremely nervous.

"Uh...thanks. And sorry again!" Kairi smiled politely and stepped around him quickly. He made her feel uncomfortable and wanted to get away as quickly as possible. She heard him chuckle as she rushed away. The sound sent shivers down her spine, or maybe it was from the wind picking up from the oncoming storm.

Two storms in one week is odd, Kairi thought trying to get her mind away from the lingering intensity of that golden stare. She looked over her shoulder just to make sure no one followed her and thankfully saw no one.

Kairi arrived at Sora's house just in time. Pellets of rain were just beginning to fall as she stepped onto the Caelum's covered porch. She gave the door a light knock and stepped back admiring the homey colors of the house. She always enjoyed being at Sora's; the atmosphere was always welcoming and warm, just like him. His parents were just the same. Kairi enjoyed seeing them, too.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Sora opened the door. He looked surprised to see her standing there. The surprise faded to happiness.

"Come in Kairi!" He opened the screen door for her .

"Sorry to be here without asking." Kairi apologized while stepping into his house and slipping off her shoes.

"It's always good to see you, don't worry about it!" He engulfed her into a hug causing her to smile.

"I've missed you." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"We just saw each other the other day in school." Sora mumbled into her hair. However his voice betrayed that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I mean talking to you, silly." Kairi admonished letting him go and pulling him to the couch in the den. "Somethings on your mind, I know it."

Kairi perched herself on the couch as Sora flopped onto it. He rest his head against the back of the couch and sighed wearily. "Yeah, I have some things on my mind."

"You can talk to me. I know you haven't spoken to anyone this week. Talk to me Sora. Maybe I can help!" She clasped his hand in hers and tilted her head giving him a gentle smile.

Sora sat up and returned a sweet smile. "You're so wonderful Kairi."

"Thanks, now spill!" Giggling, she poked his chest playfully.

Sora turned away looking pensive. "My cousin is staying here until further notice." He said slowly as if the thought was a heavy burden he had to bear.

"Your cousin?" Kairi questioned. Sora never spoke of extended family. She wasn't even aware he had any.

"Yeah...he's bad news." Sora said with a frown. "My dad's brother's son."

"You've never spoken of them before." Kairi murmured caressing his hand. She could feel his tension. This was so unlike Sora to be tense and worry over something, it made Kairi feel uneasy and worry as well.

"I've never met my uncle. Supposedly he's mixed up in some bad things. My dad doesn't speak to him often, if at all. I've met my cousin a few times. He used to stay with us for a while when my uncle was away for whatever things. We never got along. We fought constantly." Sora's eyes were dark with memories Kairi didn't know of.

"I can't imagine you fighting with anyone. You're too good and too nice." Kairi smiled and nudged him with her shoulder hoping to lighten his mood.

Sora gave her a small smile, his eyes brimming with the care he held for her. "Thanks for thinking the best of me. But this guy just brings out the worst of anyone. He's vain and cruel and arrogant and just plain mean!" Sora groaned, rubbing his left arm. "The last time he was here he broke my arm!"

Kairi gasped thinking back a few years when Sora suddenly had a cast on his arm. "And you said it was from falling off your bike." She glanced at him in curiosity. Why did he lie?

"My mom and dad didn't want anyone to know that their nephew did it. I don't know if they were protecting me, or him, or themselves, or my uncle for some reason." Sora shrugged.

Kairi was silent for a moment taking it all in. "So...when is he getting here?"

Sora grumbled. "He's been here for the past week. He got here when we got back from the island last weekend."

"Ah...so this is why you've been keeping to yourself this week. You've been thinking about him." Kairi mused leaning her head against Sora in a gesture of comfort. He leaned his head against hers.

"Yeah...he's still a pain." Sora sighed.

"Are you sure he hasn't changed? It's been a few years, right?" Kairi asked hoping for the best as always.

"No, he definitely hasn't changed." Sora's voice was dark. "The moment he walked in here he reminded my parents that they were selfish people and cowards for running away. From what? I have no clue, but his tone made it clear he has no intentions of being nice. My parents just took it though. Then he just brushed past me and told me to stay out of his way."

"Maybe he's just reacting that way because he's scared or uncomfortable?" Kairi suggested.

Sora scoffed. "Definitely not. He's always been this way. Saying things he shouldn't and being straight up rude. I can't even imagine how he was raised. He's definitely a demon."

"Sora..." Kairi frowned. "Give him a chance. He's just been dumped on your doorstep. He probably feels unwanted and unloved. Maybe he just needs a little brotherly TLC to open up his good side."

"He doesn't have a good side."

"C'mon Sora! Everyone has a good side!"

A silence settled over the two. Sora seemed to be thinking, probably about his supposedly demonic cousin. Kairi was beginning to become jittery from Sora's silence. Xion was right when she said Sora rarely kept quiet. This was such odd behavior for him.

"Let's play a game!" Kairi smiled gesturing to his Wii. She got up and wandered to his cabinet of games looking it up and down. "How about...Mario Party! This silly game is sure to cheer anyone up! We can call Riku and Roxas over too! I'd say Xion and Namine as well, but they're studying. Namine has Xion right under her thumb."

Sora looked up at Kairi with a befuddled expression. "Namine having someone under her thumb? And Xion of all people? Are you sure?"

"You don't know the true Namine beyond her gentle and worldly appearance." Kairi said ominously before falling into a fit of giggles. "So are we playing Mario Party or what?" She waved the game in front of her as if it were a tantalizing piece of food. "I'm definitely going to beat you this time!"

"Oh you're so on!" Sora jumped up grinning. "Lemme text the guys. I don't think any of them are busy." He typed away on his phone for a minute and a minute later he got replies with excited yeses.

"It's a go!" Sora pumped his fist into the air.

Kairi laughed aloud as Sora gave her a cheesy wink. "Let's make some popcorn!" She dragged him into the kitchen and put a bag in the microwave and set the timer. As they waited for the popcorn to finish and the guys to arrive a silence lulled between the two again.

"So what does this cousin look like? Does he have a name?" Kairi brought up the sore subject again figuring since Sora was thinking about it he might as well talk about it.

"His name is Vanitas. He looks a lot like me except with gold eyes and black hair." Sora said looking at the fridge. Kairi followed his gaze to a small framed picture. It was of Sora and a boy that, as Sora said, looked like him except with gold eyes and black hair. They were both covered in mud, smiling, with their arms around each other. They looked to be about five.

Kairi looked at the picture closely. This Vanitas looked awfully familiar. This was the strange boy she walked into on the way here! She kept this to herself not wanting to make Sora more unhappy.

"You two looked like you got along at one point."

"When we were really young things were fine." Sora deadpanned. The beeping of the microwave stopped Kairi from asking further questions.

"Mmmm!~ Smells like heaven!" A voice behind them chimed.

Kairi and Sora whirled around to see Roxas making a dash for the popcorn. Riku was leaning against the wall nonchalantly looking amused by Roxas's enthusiasm. "We brought along a few stragglers." Riku added gesturing behind him.

Wakka and Tidus strode in wearing sheepish grins. They weren't as close to Kairi as Sora, Riku, and Roxas were, but she knew they were very sweet guys. Selphie, who grew up with Wakka and Tidus, confirmed so.

"Sorry to intrude bro." Tidus shrugged.

"We heard you've been down so we're here to cheer you up!" Wakka punched Sora's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks guys." Sora gave a bright smile that left butterflies in Kairi's tummy. It still amazed her that Sora's little gestures could still make her feel like a like she was on cloud nine.

For the rest of the evening, safe from the raging storm outside, Kairi and the boys played video games, made jokes, and shared funny stories mostly involving Sora's antics. By the time everyone was ready to leave, Sora looked as lighthearted and joyful as ever; not a trace of his earlier apprehension.

As Kairi pulled on her shoes, Sora tugged her to the side. His blue eyes shone with gratitude and...something more. He pulled her into a gentle embrace combing his fingers through her hair.

"Thanks for today Kairi. I really needed this." He whispered, his breath just above her ear sending pleasant goosebumps across her skin.

"You're always welcome Sora." Kairi smiled into his shoulder and held him tighter.

He pulled his head back and admired the red-head before him. From her fiery hair to her gentle smile to her angel-like personality; he adored everything about her. Slowly he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

Kairi gave a small gasp as Sora kissed her and then immersed herself in the warm feeling he gave her. The kiss lasted a good minute before Kairi broke away blushing. It wasn't as if they'd never kissed before, but again, Sora always managed to fluster her in the most innocent ways.

"Goodnight." She whispered pecking his cheek.

"Night." Sora squeezed her hand before letting her go. He held the door open for her and leaned outside waving to his friends. "G'night guys! Hope you had an awesome time!"

"We always do!" Roxas shouted back.

"Need a ride Kairi?" Riku asked as he stepped into his shiny sports car. Riku's parents were loaded and unafraid to spoil their only son.

"Sure!" Kairi trudged through the rain quickly and jumped into the front seat of her friend's car. "I wish the rain would stop already." Kairi pouted as Riku pulled away from Sora's house.

"I like the rain actually." Riku replied quietly. "It's peaceful and kind of soothing."

Kairi glanced at him taking in his tall, well-built body. "You sure don't look like the kind of guy who'd say that." She said teasingly and giggled.

"Kairi," Riku said in a pseudo serious tone. "What do we say about stereotyping people?"

"Don't do it unless it's about Roxas." Kairi gave an exaggerated sigh. It was a running joke in their group referencing a time when Roxas used to be stoic and very introverted when he first moved to Destiny Islands from Twilight Town. The joke comes in two parts: Part one when Roxas had a major crush on a popular senior and recited a romantic poem to her. It was cute but very out of character for him. And then Part two is when Roxas was just beginning to become friends with Riku and Sora and they played truth or dare. Roxas picked dare and Sora dared him to put on a dress and makeup and go to the nearest mall and shop for lingerie. Roxas couldn't say no without tossing aside his pride so he did it. Sora recorded the whole event. It was the funniest thing to happen that year and was watched at nearly every party.

"Damn right." Riku chuckled also recalling Roxas's most embarrassing moment of his life.

Kairi giggled again. Riku would be stereotyped into being a tough guy and a player. He was none of those. His appearance may give him a strong air but on the inside he was almost as much a goofball as Sora was. Riku did date around, but he always treated his girlfriends nicely. That's why Kairi hated assuming things about people. Their outsides never necessarily defined who they were on the inside; a person's actions could actually represent something completely different from their purpose.

Kairi wondered what people thought of her, what kind of appearance she gave off. Probably a goody-two shoes, nice to everyone, never done wrong before kind of person. Boring, too. And they'd be right. Kairi never did anything outside her comfort zone. In fact, comfort and safety were constants in everything she did. She supposed she was the contradiction to her opinion of stereotypes, she fit hers perfectly. While that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, sometimes she wished she was a little more outgoing and spontaneous like Xion. Even Namine did some pretty crazy things. It was always Kairi who stood behind the line and cheered everyone on instead of participating herself. This only bothered her when she thought about it in depth. Fortunately her concentration was broken by Riku arriving at her house.

"Thanks Riku!" Kairi smiled at her best friend as she got out of his car.

"Anytime." Riku replied. He revved the engine and sped off leaving Kairi watching the receding vehicle with a bemused expression.

Kairi loved her house above all things on the island. Besides growing up in it since she was born, the architecture, exterior decorating, and interior decorating captivated her every time she stepped back and looked at it. Her mother and father took a large portion of their early-wed lives and a larger portion of their inherited small fortunes to make their dream house. The porch before the front door was surrounded by high arches colored a pale gold. The structure of the actual building was of solid red bricks with unfinished sides giving the house a rugged yet classy feel. The panes of the door and windows were painted a pristine white and repainted annually to keep the pure color.

Kairi stepped into her empty house. Her parents were important board member of some up and coming company in Traverse Town and worked late shifts, sometimes even staying overnight in the office. Kairi was left home alone a lot, not that she minded. The peace and quiet were welcome to her after constantly being around her hectic friends.

Kairi tossed her bag into her room and lounged across her bed. Kairi's room was her true home. Her walls were painted in a ombre color scheme; lavender at the top to royal purple on the bottom. Her walls were adorned with movie and game posters. A desk inhabited the space in front of the ceiling-to-floor window holding her laptop and binders full of writing. The window faced their backyard, which wasn't much, but beyond that she could see the ocean and the little island.

Her bed was simple; full-sized and covered in a hand-knit quilt made by her grandmother. The quilt depicted a story that Kairi absolutely adored.

_'There once lived a boy. He was born a good prince but grew into an evil prince. His parents didn't care for him. They never noticed his pain. They never gave him love. No one tried to help him as he fell further and further away from the light. His heart grew smaller and smaller until it no longer existed. He became cruel and merciless. He couldn't feel anymore because he lost his heart. That is until, one day, he met a girl. She had a pure heart full of love and willing to share. She taught him how to care again. She showed him how to feel again. She brought back his heart bit by bit, piece by piece. The girl became the prince's guardian angel. She became his source of goodness and unconditional love. The prince grew to become a great king because of his angel. He now had a heart full of love and was willing to share, just like the girl had when they first met. And thus, together they lived happily ever after.'_

Kairi's grandmother lived in Radiant Garden. It was too far away for Kairi to see her as often as she'd liked. She hoped over spring break her parents would take her on a trip to Radiant Garden again. Maybe her friends would be able to go along too. Most of them never left the island, aside from Roxas and Xion who both grew up in Twilight Town. Riku always imagined it. Sora, too. Namine and Selphie were content with their simple island lives, so Kairi usually spent her childhood nights with Sora and Riku daydreaming about faraway lands and grand adventures they'd all go on. They even attempted to build a raft once to sail to a new land; sadly it sank when they tested it out. Eventually they grew out of the idea of making their own form of transportation and focused on other things that'd get them off the island. Kairi wanted to go to college in Radiant Garden, they had excellent writing and literature programs. She loved studying classic works as well as writing her own stories. She hoped to publish her own novels one day. She always had ideas and started stories, but never finished them.

Sora and Riku were more focused on sports, particularly soccer. They hoped to go to college and join a travel team and go all over playing their favorite sport and exploring the world.

While Kairi always cheered on Sora and Riku in their endeavors on the high school team, and even learned the rules of the game although never having played it herself, no one really understood her passion for writing. Sora was supportive, but he couldn't grasp why she almost always had her nose in a book or a pen in her hand when the sun was shining and the beach was inviting them all to play some sort of game or splash in the ocean. She read her stories to him once hoping he'd give her more ideas but he merely nodded his head and told her it sounded nice. Sometimes Kairi wondered if her writing was even worthy of being published anywhere if her most important person couldn't even get into it. Slowly Kairi stopped writing feeling underwhelmed with her progress. She doubted her skills and wished her mind was more practical so she could become a scientist or a business entrepreneur. Sadly numbers and science were her weak points as her grades showed from those classes.

Thinking of school Kairi reached into her bag for her phone. She should probably check to see if Xion lived through Namine's tutoring. Frowning, Kairi came up empty for her phone. She double-checked the pockets of the vest and shorts she wore earlier in the day. Nothing. Where could she have possibly put it? Maybe she left it at Sora's house. That was probably it. She'd ask Sora at school tomorrow if he saw it anywhere.

Sighing, Kairi rolled under her quilt and snuggled into it. The house was quiet, a pin could be heard if it was dropped in the kitchen downstairs.

Kairi mulled over the events of today. She ran into Sora's evil cousin without knowing who he was at the time. The feeling of his hand in hers remained causing her to shiver again. No one had ever made her feel so...weird before. His gold eyes seemed to bore into her soul when she had looked at him for a few seconds before rushing off.

Most of all, Kairi couldn't shake off how upset Sora was about having his cousin around again. No one could ever get Sora riled up, but apparently this guy could without even trying. Kairi wanted to meet him for real now, to see just how right, or wrong, Sora was. But maybe that was a bad idea. As Kairi drifted off to sleep, she could hear the echoes of his mocking laughter as she scurried away in her memories.

Outside, the storm settled down to a steady stream of rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note~**

**I apologize for the slow beginning of this story. It'll get a faster pace soon enough.**

**Thanks Everlasting Creativity for the review and advice!~  
**

**Happy reading!**

**(The song is Pompeii by Bastille)**

**P.S. Don't forget to review~**

* * *

Chapter Two~

Kairi almost always got a ride from her friends to school. She opened the door of her house to find Sora and Riku standing there; Sora's face alight with a goofy smile and Riku bearing his trademark nonchalant expression.

"Morning!" Sora grabbed Kairi into a hug and began pulling her to Riku's pretty car that now had it's top down. She looked to the horizon noting with happiness that there weren't any clouds in the sky as the sun rose over the ocean casting everything in its pure, golden light. The storm was long gone and forgotten.

"What are you guys both doing here?" Kairi managed to interject through Sora's unintelligible chatter.

"Riku decided to be a nice guy today and drive us to school!" Sora cheered while giving his friend a pat on the back.

Riku rolled his eyes. "We're driving to the pier after school with everyone." He clarified.

Kairi's eyes lit up. She loved going to the pier! The lights from rides and games illuminating a good mile-long stretch of boardwalk created a beautiful scene. Not to mention to mouth-watering food there!

"You coming?" Riku gave Kairi a wry smile.

She laughed. "Of course I am! I have something to look forward to now!"

"You mean spending time with me, right?" Sora asked cheekily nudging Kairi.

"Oh, I don't know. The cotton candy seems much more interesting." She tried to give Sora an indifferent expression but fell prey to his puppy-dog eyes. "Fine fine! I look forward to being with you too." She smiled at him.

"Alright love birds, get in." Riku remarked already sitting in his car.

Sora and Kairi exchanged a look of innocent happiness and jumped in.

_'And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes...'_

Along the way they sang loudly to their favorite music until they reached the school parking lot.

"Oh! I almost forgot, did I leave my phone at your house?" Kairi asked Sora as they walked into the school building.

"Nope!" Sora shrugged. "You can't find it?"

Kairi felt her heart sink. She had so many pictures and notes on her phone and never backed it up on her laptop...

Sora noticed Kairi's dismayed expression and jumped in front of her. "Don't worry! We'll find it! We'll just retrace your footsteps last night and even tear my place apart if we need to!" He threw his fist into the air. "Your phone will definitely be found!"

Kairi laughed. Sora, as always, managed to cheer her up in the simplest of ways. His radiating positivity was contagious!

Feeling alleviated, Kairi departed from Sora and Riku since they had different homerooms. Kairi had Advanced Placement English while Sora and Riku had regular English first period. Xion, Selphie, and Roxas were also in that class almost making Kairi wish she was there, too. But English was her favorite subject and she would never drop it for anything, not even for easier work and being with all her friends. Besides, she wasn't actually alone, Namine was with her too.

"Ah, Kairi. Good morning." A short man with a shiny bald head and lively dark eyes greeted Kairi as she entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. Cricket." Kairi greeted with a genuine smile. She loved how he taught with enthusiasm and creativity making even the boring parts of the curriculum interesting. He was also a published author and a very successful one at that. Kairi often gave him tidbits of her writing at the beginning of the year to evaluate and he gave her feedback and critiques.

"Anything new for me to read? I always do love the pieces you write." He asked kindly.

Kairi shook her head. "No, sorry. I haven't been writing much lately."

"Why is that dear?" There was a genuine concern wrinkling his face as he looked at his star student.

Kairi sighed and sat down at her desk which front and center. "I haven't been feeling very inspired lately. Everything I try to write comes off tasteless and dull."

"Surely you youngsters have exciting lives to live. Take those events and occurrences and apply them." Mr. Cricket suggested.

"My life isn't much on the exciting side." Kairi gave a dull laugh. "And my mind can't seem to conjure up anything fascinating."

"I'm sure your inspiration will return. You're suffering from writer's block right now. It happens to even the greatest writers. Trust me, it'll go away." He gave her a comforting smile before looking down at a few papers on his desk.

"It seems we'll be having a new student." He glanced at Kairi. "Would you mind showing him around and helping him out when he arrives?"

Kairi's melancholy dispersed. "Of course!" She grinned and looked over the papers as Mr. Cricket handed them to her. "Who is it?"

Kairi skimmed over the papers with a sinking feeling. It was too late to reject Mr. Cricket's request now. She would be helping out Sora's cousin, Vanitas Caelum.

"His grades seem stupendous! His disciplinary records, on the other hand, are worrying." Mr. Cricket mused. "I'm sure with your bright personality rubbing off on him, it'll be fine!"

"Ah hah hah...yeah..." Kairi hid her unease with a smile. From Sora's interpretation of Vanitas, he seemed like one of those people who didn't care about school. But he was in her advanced English class. Kairi felt bewildered. What was he truly like? She supposed she'd be finding out soon.

The late bell rang and a small stream of people filed into the room. Not many wanted to take the class because of its work load, but the few that did were studious and courteous people. Only one person wearing a grimace stood out from the peaceful faces; he had golden eyes and was leaning against to door frame. The first two buttons on his shirt of the school uniform were unbuttoned. The mandatory tie was evidently missing. She knew he didn't happen to just not receive one. And piercings glittered on one of his ears. That was against the rules for guys, too. Those molten-gold eyes darted across the room taking in everyone's faces with disinterest until he came to hers. His grimace curled into a crude parody of a smile.

"You must be Vanitas. Welcome, welcome!" Mr. Cricket ushered him to the front of the room.

"Introduce yourself and tell us all a little about yourself. We're a small group and quite like family so don't be shy."

Kairi cringed as Vanitas gave Mr. Cricket a disdainful glance. "My name's Vanitas Caelum." He began, his voice gruff. "As for about myself, well, it's none of any yours goddamn business. I'm not going to be a family with a bunch of strangers." He jerked his chin up and looked down his nose at everyone. His golden eyes sliced across the room ending on her again.

"Oh, well then." Mr. Cricket jumped in twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Your seat will be next to Namine in the back over there." He gestured to the petite platinum blonde girl sitting in the last row.

Kairi exchanged a look with her friend and shook her head. Namine would have questions after class. Kairi wondered how she'd answer them.

"Kairi," Mr. Cricket gestured to the wide-eyed girl with blue eyes and red hair. "Will be your guide since it seems you two have the same schedules."

She put her hands in her lap to hide her clenched fists. _He was going to be in all of her classes?_ She couldn't help the nervous feeling she got from him. Having to be with him for the entire school day didn't make her feel any better. This was _not_ going to end well somehow.

Vanitas strode forward to Kairi's desk. "Nice to meet you, _Kairi_."

The way he emphasized her name sent chills down her back. Instead of cowering though, she met his eyes and smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you Vanitas, I hope we get along."

"Likewise." He purred sauntering past her and 'accidentally' brushing his hand against her arm. Again, like the first time he touched her, her skin tingled and she jerked away with a muted gasp.

"My bad." He smirked.

"It's fine!" She hoped her voice didn't waver as much as she thought it did.

"Alright class!" Mr. Cricket clapped his hands drawing curious eyes away from Vanitas back to the front of the classroom. "Today we'll be finishing up the analysis of Hamlet." He looked back to Vanitas who was leaning back and had his feet up on his desk. "You need to get a book from the library. Kairi will take you there."

"Okay." Kairi replied and stood up looking back at Vanitas who sighed and stood up slowly only to stretch languorously like a cat before stalking towards her.

She silently walked out the door knowing he was following. His footsteps didn't make a sound sound but she felt his eyes on her. Looking over her shoulder, she confirmed he was indeed staring at her intently.

"So..." Kairi drawled. Never before had she been stumped at making small talk. For some reason her social skills flew out the window. "Where did you move here from?" She asked the most basic question out of courtesy.

He was walking besides her now, his eyes fixed on the floor instead of her which was a relief. "The World That Never Was."

Kairi stared at him for a moment to see if he was serious. He showed no indication of joking. "Is that actually a place?" She asked dubiously.

"If you don't know about it then you don't need to know about it." Was his curt response.

"O...kay..." Kairi murmured unable to keep her eyes on him for more than a few seconds. The intensity of his gaze, even when not on her, unnerved her more than anything she could ever recall.

A distinctly uncomfortable silence filled with tension was suspended between the two as they walked to the library.

"So...uhm...this is the library." Kairi clarified unnecessarily. She gave a small gesture to the large two-floored room full of books and comfortable chairs and couches. If anything in Destiny Islands High School could be classified as magnificent or even magical, then it was the library in Kairi's opinion.

Vanitas looked about the room with a veiled expression. She couldn't tell if he was impressed or indifferent. "You need to ask the librarian for Hamlet." Kairi added walking towards the large desk containing a chunky, ancient computer. It was the only computer that wasn't removed to be replaced by sleek, new editions due to the librarian's bizarre affection for it.

A pretty young woman with brown hair tied back and warm brown eyes appeared holding a stack of books.

"Kairi," she chided affectionately. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"We just need a book for our new student." Kairi clarified with a smile tilting her head towards Vanitas.

When the librarian turned to Vanitas her eyes hardened. "Young man, you are violating dress code with having your shirt unbuttoned, not having a tie, and wearing those boots."

Kairi hadn't even noticed he was wearing black combat boots instead of the school-regulated black shoes.

Vanitas gave the librarian a carefree shrug with no trace of emotion on his face. "I need Hamlet."

The way he didn't even ask or say please bothered Kairi.

"Sorry about him Mrs. Belle." Kairi laughed nervously as the librarian narrowed her eyes at Vanitas. "He's new to the island."

"I see." Mrs. Belle murmured before whisking out of sight to retrieve the book.

Vanitas snickered when she was out of sight.

"What's your problem?" Kairi demanded shocked by his attitude.

"What do you mean?" Vanitas asked tilting his head to the side, a shrewd look in his eyes.

"You're being rude." She frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, well. Miss Smiley has an offensive side." He chuckled humorlessly. The smile vanished as he glared at her. "I'm not being anything but neutral. Don't make a problem out of nothing."

Kairi was speechless. Now she knew what Sora meant about this guy getting on anyone's nerves. Thankfully Mrs. Belle reappeared with Hamlet in hand before anything else could be said.

"You need to sign it out." She thrust the book and a paper at Vanitas looking perturbed by his 'neutral' attitude.

Vanitas did so quietly and took the book without even glancing at it. He walked out of the library at a pace that made Kairi almost run to catch up.

"Have you ever read Hamlet?" Kairi asked hesitantly. She didn't want to let his disagreeable mood get to her anymore than it did. Small talk was a way for her to get over it, hopefully.

"Yeah." Vanitas muttered distantly.

Well at least she got an answer. That was a step forward.

"How about anything else from Shakespeare?" She questioned further.

Vanitas remained silent for a few moments making Kairi think he just wouldn't answer her.

"I've read all of his plays and almost all of his poetry." Vanitas answered at last. His voice was laced with...nostalgia perhaps?

Kairi brightened nonetheless. It was rare that anyone aside from her had read more than one of Shakespeare's works.

"What's your favorite?" She inquired, a tinge of excitement evident in her voice. She adored all of Shakespeare's plays having read them for fun over one summer. The tragedies were, well, tragic, but the characters resonated with her and the plots amused her at times. On top of all that, she found the writing flowing and magnificent.

"King Lear." He responded almost immediately.

Kairi was surprised at his swift response. "I like all of his plays, but A Midsummer's Night Dream is definitely my favorite. It has a perfect harmony of romance, drama, and comedy." She responded feeling pleased that they had a conversation going.

Vanitas's eyes widened as he looked at Kairi. "And here I thought you'd say you liked Romeo and Juliet the most." He seemed amused by her now and Kairi felt more at ease.

"It's not my favorite. By your tone of voice I'm guessing you don't like it much?" Kairi speculated.

Vanitas scowled. "They were idiots and threw their lives away for nothing."

"For love!" Kairi proclaimed.

"Which is nothing." Vanitas shot back.

Kairi remained unperturbed. "I think it's bittersweet that they loved each other so much that they couldn't live with out one another."

"Which is why they're idiots. They were what? Fifteen? And they killed themselves for _love. _That's absurd. If Romeo stayed dead and Juliet lived, she would have gotten over it eventually and found someone else." Vanitas finished adamantly.

Kairi couldn't help but grin. "You've thought a lot about it." Maybe she _would_ be able to crack the shell Vanitas seemed to exist in.

"Why wouldn't I think about what I read?" Vanitas asked. "I only read the stupid plays because my father wanted me to be the best and know everything. I hate books." He added abruptly destroying the content atmosphere they just had.

"Now stop asking me questions out of courtesy. I hate answering people when they don't actually care or need to know." His voice was a growl now.

Kairi flinched away from him. "But I-"

"Shut up." He snapped glaring at her with fiery eyes.

Kairi did. That feeling was back in her gut, or maybe it never left and was just covered up by her excitement about finding someone who read Shakespeare.

_Don't forget what Sora said about him_, she reminded herself. They returned to the classroom still harboring an awkward silence she was sure everyone could notice, even Mr. Cricket. Fortunately no one said a word and class assumed as usual once they were seated.

Kairi doodled in her notebook unable to concentrate on the discussion being held on Hamlet's actions and Ophelia's suicide. She still was bothered by the weird feeling Vanitas gave her and was unsure what to make of it. She was finally able to make proper conversation with him only for him to just snap at her. Although it was true she only started asking to be polite, she did genuinely garner an interest towards the end.

Sighing as the bell rang, she gathered her stuff and looked back to Namine who seemed concerned. She had class with Namine next, as well as Vanitas evidently.

Mustering her dwindling courage, she waited for Vanitas to approach her and said, "We both have Calculus next, I'll show you the way." Somehow Kairi managed to make herself sounded cheerful although she knew Vanitas was unconvinced. He followed her silently as she walked beside Namine.

"His last name is Caelum, like Sora's...Are they related?" Namine whispered to Kairi knowing the din of the crowded halls would make her words sparse to Vanitas's ears.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll tell you later. Or Sora will." Kairi answered quietly since the person of interest was walking right behind her.

Kairi wasn't sure how she made it through Calculus, the numbers and formulas just swam over her head. Riku was her savior in this class since he was pretty good at it. Namine was decent but Riku always rescued Kairi by showing her the easiest tricks that helped her pass.

The class started the same as English did with Vanitas doing a forced introduction and ending with the same kind of barbed response he did before. His seat was right in front of Kairi who sat in the back of this class not seeing a point of making a fool of herself in the front where the teacher mostly called on people to answer questions. Now with Vanitas and his spiked hair in front of her, the teacher was sure to never notice Kairi and call on her which was a relief.

Riku, on the other hand, didn't seem happy with the new addition to the class. Kairi thought he was just disgruntled by Vanitas's attitude like Mrs. Belle.

Much to Kairi's surprise when the teacher called on Vanitas to see if he knew the solution to a problem, he did, and showed his work flawlessly on the board. She could see the teacher was impressed and felt a little sting of envy. She wished she could do her work in Calculus so effortlessly. Promptly after being called on and going back to his seat, Vanitas laid his head down and seemed to fall asleep as the lesson was being taught.

Riku glared at the back of Vanitas's head. "What is he? A genius?"

Namine remained silent but gave him a curious glance nonetheless.

"Who knows." Kairi said distantly trying to focus on what the teacher was writing on the board.

Time ticked by slowly and finally the bell rang. Vanitas got up with a stretch and slung his bag over his shoulder nearly hitting Kairi with it. "Where to next pretty-girl?" He asked giving her a wry grin as she opened her mouth to say something.

Riku glared at Vanitas about to say something too, but Kairi beat him to it as to stop any drama. "I have a name, it's Kairi. And we're going to World History next."

Kairi and Namine parted ways here as Namine went off to Art History. Riku went off to Shop which he had with all the guys. That left Kairi alone walking with Vanitas in the halls. She noticed a lot of people pointing and whispering at Vanitas. He didn't seem to care or see them at all for that matter. The same happened in History as the class was much more relaxed than English and Calculus were. A new face would naturally bring up questions. Thankfully this teacher didn't ask Vanitas to introduce himself and simply announced his very noticed presence to the class.

Kairi mildly enjoyed History so she sat in the center of the class in the middle row. The only open seat was across the room next to the windows. Vanitas was sent there and immediately a girl with blonde hair streaked with purple and hazel eyes started talking to him. Her name slipped Kairi's mind. She watched in fascination as an easy smile crossed his face as the girl spoke. The girl handed him a slip of paper which he accepted with a smirk. He worked fast, Kairi thought as she watched the exchange continue until the teacher demanded everyone's attention to watch an informational video about how Destiny Islands came to be called such, who found it, who founded the town, and that sorts. The video lasted the entire class time and Kairi got up to leave once the bell rang. She almost forgot about Vanitas and stopped to wait for him. The girl gave him a flirty smile as they parted ways.

"Arts and music is next." Kairi said as they started walking. "You can choose to play instruments and sing or paint and draw and do crafts. The classrooms are connected and you can choose to do whichever on whatever day. As long as you're seen doing something you get an A." She explained as they arrived. She wondered which he would be doing.

She noticed Namine was already set up in the art room with an easel and paint with an empty easel next to her's for Kairi. Kairi did whatever Namine did during this class just because she enjoyed watching her friend make masterpieces. They never ventured into the music room. To Kairi's surprise and relief Vanitas wandered into the music room without a word to her.

As Kairi joined Namine she noted that her friend had already done a sketch of a lake surrounded by trees.

"So Vanitas Caelum." Namine stated without turning away from her canvas which she was already starting to paint. "Is he related to Sora?"

"Yeah..." Kairi murmured slapping paint onto the canvas without bothering to sketch something first. "They're cousins. Vanitas said he moved here from The World That Never Was. Which is definitely not a place."

Namine frowned but continued working silently which meant for Kairi to continue talking. "He's the reason why Sora's been distant. He just got here last week and him and Sora don't get along, at all. It's understandable, he's been around me for about two hours now and he's already gotten under my skin." Kairi noticed she was beginning to complain and corrected herself. "I actually wonder what he was like when they were younger because they used to get along. Sora's really upset about him. It makes me worry..." Kairi mumbled not paying attention to her canvas any longer. Instead she watched in fascination as Namine pulled the brush across the canvas making the sky and water come to life.

"Maybe they'll get along again." Namine suggested.

"Not from what Sora said." Kairi sighed.

"Then help them." Namine glanced at Kairi. "You're good at making people happy, see if you could bring them back together."

Kairi thought about it. Could she really do that? She'd be spending quite a lot of school time with Vanitas after all since he was in her classes. Surely she'd be able to slip in a few good words, but would that really fix anything? "Sora seemed adamant about disliking Vanitas. And Vanitas seems pretty determined to dislike everyone."

"Then maybe it's not your job to intervene." Namine answered quietly.

Kairi couldn't just accept seeing Sora be unhappy because of his cousin, though. But really, what could she actually do about this situation. Namine was right, maybe it wasn't her job to intervene.

The class ended with Kairi absently painting some sort of sky that was an azure blue with a golden sun being blocked by dark clouds. It was mediocre at best but it would get her at least a B for the scenery project. Namine on the other hand was guaranteed an A+ with her finished landscape of a lake surrounded by trees at night with stars in the sky and fireflies reflecting on the water. How she managed to do that in merely an hour was supposed to be impossible, but she did it. And Kairi thought it belonged in an art gallery.

"Off to lunch!" Kairi cheered. "Just follow the crowd for this one." She advised Vanitas as he exited to music room. Kairi doubted he made friends aside from the girl in History, but she wasn't going to ask him to sit with her because of Sora. Before Kairi could escape Vanitas into the crowd with Namine, Sora came out of no where.

"Hey Kairi, I-" he stopped short once he noticed Vanitas standing close to Kairi.

"Sup cousin." Vanitas smirked as Sora's cheery expression fell.

"Hi Sora." Kairi greeted hoping to pry Sora's attention away from Vanitas. Unfortunately Vanitas had other plans. He casually put his arm around Kairi's waist pulling her close to him. Namine made a small sound of dismay as Sora's face flushed red in anger.

"Hey!" Kairi exclaimed trying to push Vanitas away.

"This pretty-girl here has been my guide for the day so far. Apparently we have all of our classes together. She's been so _nice_. Do you two know each other?" Vanitas asked grinning maliciously clearly enjoying Kairi's discomfort and Sora's displeasure. He also obviously knew that Sora and Kairi knew each other and had a relationship. Kairi wondered why he was doing this.

"Yes, we know each other." Sora answered through gritted teeth. "Now let her go. You're making her uncomfortable." He pulled Kairi away from Vanitas and into his arms. "She's my girlfriend, so don't touch her like that."

Vanitas laughed. "Relax cousin, I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to see your reaction. It's good to know you're still a touchy sap."

If Riku were saying those words they'd be friendly teasing, but Vanitas made them sound mean.

"See you around, Kairi." Vanitas gave her a peculiar look and disappeared into the crowd rushing into the lunch room.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked Kairi glancing in the direction Vanitas left.

"I'm fine." Kairi shrugged herself out from Sora's protective embrace. "I'm fine." She said again as Sora continued to stare at her worriedly. "I can handle Vanitas." She assured them.

_But could she really?_

_**"Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!" - Audrey Hepburn**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note~ Sorry for the rather late update. I've been busy with my senior trip and prom and organizing college stuff. It's been rather hectic, but fun nonetheless. Anyway, here's a new chapter! Review, let me know what you think, and favorite/follow if you like!~**

**I should say I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts or any Disney characters I mention.**

**P.S. Thanks Everlasting Creativity and SkyHearts for the reviews. They seriously made me smile a lot! I'm so very happy you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3~

Chaos and an almost unbearable increase in volume is what would be encountered entering the cafeteria at Destiny Islands High School. That is unless the cafeteria was entirely avoided as Kairi and her friends did by opting to claim two picnic tables outside. Rain or shine didn't matter since the tables were under an awning. Even chilly weather didn't chase them away. Kairi, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus all had lunch at the same time; the whole gang gathered together to eat and talk about their day so far. Today in particular was quite chatty considering everyone was excited about going out to the pier.

The pier was a stretch of boardwalk on the other side of the island littered with teens, rides, games, and food. It was the perfect spot to go to when everyone had enough money to throw away for frivolous entertainment. It was so worth it.

The only person out of sorts was Sora to Kairi's dismay. It was because of the encounter with Vanitas just before.

Riku threw his arm around Sora. "What's got you down?"

Sora let out a huff. "You know who."

Kairi quirked an eyebrow. Riku knew about Vanitas and Sora's relationship? Last time she asked he had no clue. She didn't mention it though.

"Ah. _Vanitas_." Riku rolled his eyes. "That jerk's in our Calculus class." He shot a look at Kairi and Namine.

"He seemed distant." Namine noted.

Riku scoffed. "More like arrogant."

"You're one to talk Mr. I-Can-Do-Everything-Better." Xion swatted at Riku's head.

"Wha- Hey!" Riku looked indignant to her claim.

"Don't even _try _to deny it!" Xion gave him a devilish grin.

Riku sighed in defeat. "Whatever. You're just a sore loser."

"Excuse me?!" Xion stood up slamming her hands onto the table rattling everyone's food and drinks.

"Ah hah...Calm down will you?" Wakka jumped in. "I want to know who this Vanitas is before you two start rolling around arguing about who wears the pants in your relationship."

"WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!" Xion and Riku screamed at the same time their faces bright red.

"Whatever you say." Tidus joked grinning knowingly.

Kairi watched her friends in curiosity. Xion never mentioned she had a crush on Riku. _Was that even possible?_ She wondered. Probably not, they'd kill each other before even going on their first date. Arguing tired Kairi out. Thankfully she and Sora got along perfectly. Not once in the time they knew each other had they ever argued about something.

"So, Vanitas?" Roxas asked looking over to Sora.

Sora sighed again and exchanged a look with Riku before saying, "He's my cousin."

"Wait wait!" Selphie suddenly dropped her phone to jump into the conversation. "Is he the super hot new guy everyone's been talking about?!"

_Hot?_ Kairi frowned thinking to herself. She never really noticed anything attractive about Vanitas when she saw him. If anything, the only notable feature he had was making her insides jello, and not in a good way.

"From what I've heard this guy had spiky raven-colored hair and these beautiful gold eyes that look like they're on fire! And he's tall, too! He sounds so dreamy!" Selphie gushed oblivious the Sora's scowl and Riku's glare.  
"Oh! And I heard he's smart. Like super smart! A genius! Meredy said he's mysterious but super cool when she talked to him." Selphie continued on her rant not noticing how Sora's face grew darker.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person here?" Riku asked dubiously.

"Vanitas is a complete jerk." Sora snapped.

"Oh." Selphie deflated. "Is he really, Kairi?" She turned to the red-head who'd been keeping silent. "I heard you've been by his side the whole day."

"Oh?" Riku looked to Kairi with a frown.

"Mr. Cricket asked me to be his chaperone since he's in all of my classes." Kairi mumbled defensively against Riku's and Sora's unhappy gazes. "There was a moment when we were getting along, but he ruined it by...well being a jerk." She admonished somewhat reluctantly. Somehow, despite how Vanitas had treated her so far, calling him a jerk felt a little wrong.

"So he's going to be in our Bio class?" Xion piped up, her blue eyes glittering with curiosity.

"And gym?" Roxas asked with a small frown.

"Yeah." Kairi confirmed.

"Excellent, I get to see this guy for myself. No one except him has been able to make Sora upset." Xion looked down the table to him. "What's the story behind that anyway?"

A pensive look crossed Roxas's face as he turned to Sora expectantly.

Sora remained silent so Riku took it to himself to tell the story. "Vanitas's father is Sora's father's brother. Vanitas's father has been mixed up with some bad things where they lived so every once in a while Vanitas would stay with Sora's family. At first he was fine, but over a few years he became mean and spiteful to Sora. He broke his toys, made up games that got Sora hurt and even broke his arm once. Him and Sora don't get along. Somehow Vanitas has gotten worse this time around." Riku glanced at Sora. "And now Sora has to put up with him indefinitely."

"Wow man, that sucks." Wakka frowned.

"Majorly." Riku gave Sora an apologetic smile. "At least you have us to cheer you up. It could be worse."

"Yeah!" Namine smiled at Sora looking like an angel. "We'll help you through this."

Sora's face brightened a bit. "Thanks guys."

"Oh damn!" Xion checked her phone with a panicked expression. "I was supposed to go to Bio to ask the teacher something before class." She stuffed her sandwich into her mouth and got up gathering her things in a rush. "Seh yuh guhs laher!" She said through a mouth full of bread and turkey.

"Swallow before you choke." Roxas laughed at her as she juggled her things.

"Oh shush." She rolled her eyes at him before dashing off.

"Didn't you teach her?" Kairi turned to Namine.

Namine shrugged. "She kept getting things confused. I thought extra time with the teacher would be better."

"So who's excited for ballroom dancing this semester in gym?" Selphie asked loudly.

The boys groaned and the girls giggled.

"_I _certainly hope I get partnered with your cousin, Sora. Maybe I can turn the bad boy good~." Selphie said in a sing song voice.

Wakka and Tidus exchanged an exasperated look and sighed melodramatically.

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend." Tidus teased.

"Oh shut up." She slapped his shoulder causing him to flinch and Wakka to laugh loudly.

"I heard the teacher's assigning our partners." Namine murmured. "Anything could happen."

Sora snorted. "I don't think anyone could make Vanitas good." His voice was serious but light. His more positive tone returned much to Kairi's delight.

"You make him sound like a wild beast that can't be tamed." She mused.

"I wonder what kind of animal he'd be." Selphie mulled thoughtfully. "A wolf?"

"No. A really big cat." Kairi contradicted immediately.

All eyes turned to her in curiosity. She suddenly felt self conscious of her words. "He reminds me of cat, like a jaguar, the way he saunters around and growls at people." She added knowing everyone wanted an explanation.

"All the better!" Selphie threw up her arms excitedly.

"Hm..." Namine stared at Kairi for a moment in serious contemplation of something before turning back to her ever present sketchbook.

Riku snorted. "Girls."

"Girls." Roxas agreed.

"Girls." Tidus, Wakka, and Sora said in unison.

Everyone burst out laughing.

The rest of lunch passed with a cheery atmosphere.

* * *

Kairi and the group also had gym together after lunch. As Selphie mentioned, the activity was indeed ballroom dancing. She knew some dances but could certainly be better. She didn't mind being partners with anyone either, although Sora would be ideal. Or at least before Vanitas she wouldn't mind being with anyone. Now she'd rather dance with one of the teachers than with him.

She squeezed herself into her circle of friends who were chattering excitedly.

"Is that him?" Selphie whispered to Kairi glancing behind her.

Kairi swiveled around to see Vanitas surrounded by a bunch of girls with a few guys loitering around the group.

"That's him." Kairi answered slowly still observing the scene.

Vanitas said something causing the girls to practically roll on the ground in laughter and for one of the guy to slap him on the back in a friendly manner. Vanitas seemed to be working that particular crowd with ease. Even if he was smiling and laughing, Kairi could still see something feral in him; he looked like a wildcat circling his prey and playing with it. And the whole group was his to choose from. And all of them were none the wiser blinded by his good looks.

_ Good looks?_ Kairi slapped herself mentally for even thinking that. Vanitas was definitely not attractive. Not at all. Kairi turned around

Xion came running through the gymnasium doors out of breath.

"Good cram sesh?" Roxas asked her.

"Hopefully good enough to pass." Xion made a face.

"You'll do fine." Namine assured her.

Xion's cobalt eyes suddenly fixed on a point behind Kairi who knew exactly what her friend was looking at.

"So that's Vanitas." Xion murmured quietly as to avoid catching the boys' attention, Sora most of all.

"Isn't he so handsome in a devil-may-care kind of way?" Selphie gushed looking over her shoulder wistfully.

"If you think he's so attractive then go talk to him." Namine said pursing her lips and glancing to the rowdy group surrounding Sora's cousin.

Selphie balked at the suggestion. "Are you kidding?! Those are some of the coolest people in the school!"

"And some of the worst." Xion added surveying the faces with scrutiny. "Some of them have really bad reputations."

"Really?" Selphie asked with wide eyes. The information only made her more interested.

Kairi on the other hand was confused as to how those people just flocked around Vanitas as if he were something exotic and fascinating. They were looking at him as if he were foreign royalty. From her impression of him, he was nothing but a cold, self-centered jerk who liked teasing people. How could those traits possibly make people like him was beyond her.

"People like danger." Namine stated passively gazing at the group. "It's tantalizing to dance on the edge. Guys like Vanitas emanate a dangerous vibe naturally attracting the people who want to test it out."

"It seems like he passed the danger test." Selphie murmured.

"Yep." Xion agreed. "Well good luck to all of them. I could care less." She shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "I'm ready to dance!"

Kairi giggled as Xion grabbed her hands and spun in a circle.

"Alright kids!" A well-built Asian man clapped his hands together with a serious expression. "Today's the only day we're allowing you to choose your own partners since we're just doing positions and basic steps. Partner up!"

Sora and Kairi immediately found each other and stood hand-in-hand watching chaos unfold around them. Girls were bunched in groups eying the guys with wary yet apprehensive expressions; they expected to be asked.

"This is why the teacher is going to assign partners after today." Xion grumbled standing next to Riku.

Roxas was next to Namine. Wakka and Tidus were part of the guys avoiding the girls. Selphie vanished the minute the teacher told everyone to partner up. Kairi hoped she didn't go for Vanitas.

After a good few minutes Selphie resurfaced with a pout. "Meredy is all over Vanitas. No luck for me."

Xion rolled her eyes but made no remark.

"Why don't you partner up with Tidus?" Namine asked glancing between them with an innocent smile.

"He doesn't have a partner?" Selphie turned around to see Tidus grinning sheepishly. Wakka was elsewhere having found a partner.

"Nope. Will you be mine?" Tidus asked her.

"Oh sure, why not?" Selphie didn't appear to be too enthusiastic but agreed anyway.

"Nice." Kairi whispered to Namine.

"He needed a little help." Namine continued to smile knowingly watching Tidus give Selphie appraising glances which she didn't notice.

"He's going to get rejected." Xion said blatantly.

Riku scoffed. "The poor idiot. Selphie would eat him alive."

Sora and Roxas shook their heads pityingly. Selphie probably would never notice Tidus pursuing her unless he came out with it up front. Sadly he wasn't Selphie's type at all. She looked at him and Wakka as brothers since they grew up playing together. A lot like Kairi, Sora and Riku. Well maybe not Sora since she did develop romantic feelings for him. Perhaps Tidus had a shot after all.

The dance steps were very simple and Kairi was able to catch on quickly and guide Sora when he made a mistake. It was cute to Kairi how Sora was getting embarrassed because he couldn't dance as well as she could.

Gym passed by quickly since she was laughing at, and with, Sora essentially enjoying the time.

Kairi parted ways with Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka since she had Advanced Biology next with Namine and Xion. And Vanitas she added as an afterthought. The class took up two periods since it was considered a college course and a test could be taken at the end of the year for college credits.

Standing on her tiptoes, Kairi peered over the heads of students exiting the gym in search of a particular spiky, black-haired person. Xion and Namine went ahead to secure seats and possibly to avoid Vanitas.

"Looking for someone?" A voice whispered just next to her ear.

Kairi nearly jumped into the air as she felt his breath on her neck. She whirled around with what she hoped was a convincing carefree smile. No way was she going to let him see that his presence continued to freak her out.

"Looks like I found him." She brushed past him still holding onto her nonchalant mask. "Coming?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Lead the way pretty-girl." He was looking at her with those gold eyes as if she were a novelty.

"My name is Kairi. It's really not that difficult to remember." She responded not bothering to look back at him. "Or is your brain too full of air that you can't remember something so simple?" Kairi found herself saying to her surprise.

Vanitas chuckled. "The kitten's growing claws. How _interesting_. Do you hiss at everyone or am I special?"

She could imagine the smirk on his face as he asked her that. "I'm not the one who's a cat." Was all she replied.

"You think I'm a cat?" His ears and tail perked in interest. Somehow Kairi felt as if she just became a mouse trapped between a cat's paws. "So you _do_ think of me." He purred.

"I don't think of you." Kairi snapped hoping she wasn't blushing from being caught.

He stepped in front of her. "Your face says otherwise." He leaned in closer to her while walking backwards. "Tell me, what _do_ you think about me?"

Kairi stiffened at his proximity. His breath smelled minty and she could catch a whiff of the musky cologne he was wearing. It wasn't...terrible. Kairi knew her face was growing a brighter shade of red now. She cursed her pale skin from winter.

Taking in a calming breath she snapped, "I think you're a big jerk who thinks way too much of himself."

"What kind of cat do you think I am?"

"A jaguar." She answered without really thinking just like before with Selphie. She slapped a hand over her mouth once she realized she gave him what he wanted.

Vanitas threw his head back laughing loudly. It wasn't the mean or fake laughs she'd heard from him before. This one was genuine. He was actually laughing at _her_. Kairi felt mortified as people in the halls turned their eyes to her and Vanitas.

"You're something else pretty-girl." Vanitas said between laughs.

Kairi didn't bother correcting him this time.

* * *

Kairi found the study of life worth slaving through hours of studying and homework. She wasn't as exceptional in Biology as Namine, but she thoroughly enjoyed putting in the extra effort to be at the top of class alongside her friend. Xion, on the other hand, regretted ever having taken the class.

As Kairi walked through the door in front of Vanitas she noticed Xion and Namine already seated at the forefront lab table on the other side of the room. She was about to go to them when the teacher called to her. She was a pretty middle-aged woman with dark tan skin, long black haired tied back and intelligent dark eyes.

"Yes Professor Jasmine?" Kairi walked to the front desk.

"Kairi and the new student." Professor Jasmine greeted them with a warm smile. She looked down at a few papers before stretching her hand out to Vanitas. "Nice to have you join our class Vanitas Caelum."

Vanitas returned a smile and shook the teacher's hand much to Kairi's surprise. Well this was a different reaction from him. Kairi felt slightly suspicious and soon found she was right to feel so.

"It's a shame you transferred half way through our curriculum. You have quite a bit of catching up to do if you wish to take the end of the year exam for college credits." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'd have Namine tutor you but she'd got her hands full with Xion over there." She gestured to the blonde and raven-haired girls. Namine was pointing to something and Xion looked as if she wanted to tear her hair out.

Vanitas grinned easily. "I don't want to burden anyone." He dropped the smile slightly. "Although I do want to get those college credits..." He cast a glance at Kairi making her want to shrink away.

"I'm sure Kairi could help you catch up. She's the next best to Namine." Professor Jasmine smiled patting Kairi on the shoulder not noticing the mute look of despair crossing the red-head's face. "Would that be okay Kairi?"

Kairi forced a smile. "Not a problem at all!"

Professor Jasmine looked satisfied. "He's going to need to cover all the chapters we went over. So expect to stay after school and meet up on the weekends. I'll be here to help out, too."

"Thank you so much Kairi." Vanitas turned his shark-eyed smile directly to her. "Should we start after school today?"

"Oh, but I-" Kairi started to say she had plans with her friends but Professor Jasmine intervened.

"How eager to learn!" She gushed. "That sounds excellent. You two could stay here for an hour after class. I'll be in and out if you need anything."

Feeling overwhelmed by Professor Jasmine's radiating enthusiasm, Kairi couldn't even say no. She was always bad at saying no. And now that habit was catching up to her.

"Okay!" Professor Jasmine clapped her hands together. "You two can partner up for the lab today after their test so Kairi can show you where everything is! Let's get started!" With that she turned away to write directions on the board.

"Let's go sit over there..." Kairi murmured reluctantly pointing to her friends.

"Whatever." Vanitas rolled his eyes. The polite persona he had while talking to Professor Jasmine was gone and very much forgotten.

"H-hey guys!" Kairi tried to sound cheerful greeting Namine and Xion.

They turned towards her and immediately their eyes focused on the person behind her.

"You must be Vanitas." Namine greeted being genuinely polite. "Nice to meet you."

Vanitas looked her up and down and seemed uncaring for what he saw. "Hey." He said blandly.

Xion scrutinized him from head to toe before turning down to her book again with a disdainful expression.

"No greeting for the poor, lonely, lost new student?" Vanitas leered at her.

Xion didn't even look at him and replied, "You don't seem so poor or lonely or lost for that matter."

"Oh? I didn't think a friend of pretty-girl here would be so _rude_." He chuckled thrusting his chin out in an arrogant fashion Kairi knew would rub Xion the absolute wrong way.

"_Rude? _" Xion targeted her cerulean eyes onto Vanitas in an icy glare.

"Be careful with how you talk to me." He tsked grinning deviously. "This poor new student could go to the teachers for bullying. How would that look for you?"

Xion drew in a hissing breath and closed her eyes. "Guess what?" She glared at him through half-lidded eyes. "I don't care. I don't like you and I won't pretend I do." At that she returned to text book making sure her back was facing the golden-eyed boy grinning sardonically.

"H m..." Vanitas hummed and looked around the room. To Kairi he looked precisely like a cat seeking out prey. In the end, as always, his eyes ended on her. Evidently no one in the room seemed worthy of his interest. Without saying a word and keeping his eyes glued to Kairi he sat down at the table making sure to jostle Xion's arm slightly.

Xion breathed in slowly, picked up the book, and moved to the other side of the table next to Namine. She smacked the text book down on the table but said nothing.

Namine frowned and gave Vanitas a disapproving look.

"Got a problem blondie?" He snapped giving her a molten-gold glare.

"My name is Namine." Namine said calmly. "Are you always going to be like this?"

Vanitas smirked. "And what if I am?"

"I don't like ignorant, vain, or cruel people. All of which you seem to be. I would prefer it if you didn't speak to me. Ever." Namine said quietly and glanced at Xion who was trying to hide a growing smile.

Vanitas let out a bark of laughter. He leaned forward, his hands flat on the table. "Don't worry _Namine_, I have no interest in stick figures like you." He purposely let his eyes wander along her body and scoffed.

Namine stiffened and blinked rapidly. Xion slammed her text book shut and stood up, her mouth open to let words fly. Kairi stood stock-still beyond shocked by Vanitas's cruel words and contradicting carefree smile.

Anything Xion would have said that certainly would have gotten her into trouble was stopped by Professor Jasmine clapping her hands and telling everyone to settle down.

Clenching her fists, Xion sat down slowly murdering Vanitas's with her eyes. Kairi knew this wouldn't be the last of it. She sat down beside Vanitas avoiding any contact with him.

Professor Jasmine handed out the test papers and stopped at Kairi's table to speak to Vanitas.

"You can go to the library to get a text book. We're all out in the classroom." She smiled apologetically. "Do you know where it is?"

Vanitas returned a charming smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't. This school is so big I haven't got the place memorized yet." This time he gave the apologetic smile that almost looked genuine. The same as in English, he shot Kairi a glance.

Professor Jasmine seemed to pick up on something and turned to Kairi. "Take him to the library would you?" She gave the girl a pat on the shoulder as if encouraging her.

Kairi was dumbfounded. "I just showed you where the library is..." She muttered under her breath.

"Well off you go!" Professor Jasmine ushered them out the door. "Come back in a hurry, Kairi still needs to take this." She waved the test giving Kairi a wink.

Not saying anything, Kairi hurried out of the room not bothering to look behind her for Vanitas.

He caught up easily. "Girls get mad so easily." He said.

Kairi chose not to respond, or even look at him. This was _not_ a game she wanted to play. Especially not with him. The look on Namine's face flashed through her mind when he commented on her body. Namine had held back tears, Xion and Kairi had both noticed. Making Namine, the sweetest person ever, almost cry was absolutely unacceptable.

Kairi's lack of response or evident care perturbed Vanitas. Somehow he shifted his foot while they were walking and made Kairi stumble.

She righted herself before she could fall and whipped around to glare at Vanitas. Confrontation was not something Kairi ever did, but she'd had enough of him.

"What is your_ problem_?!" She demanded not walking any further.

Vanitas took a few steps forward and stopped not looking back at her. His posture emanated relaxed and calm.

Without turning to look at her he answered, "What ever do you mean?" His tone was sarcastic making Kairi even angrier.

"You!" Kairi stomped forward until she stood in front of him. "You are the biggest jerk I have _ever_ met! Sora was right, you are impossible! How do you even do it?! At one moment you're making fun of my friend and the next you're smiling to the teacher as if nothing happened! You really are cruel, vain, and arrogant like Namine said. Did your parents not teach you how to be a _person_?! Did they forget to teach you how to have morals and compassion?! Does being spoiled give you delusions that you can get away with anything?! You're so full of yourself, thinking you're _so _much better than everyone else when really your head is just full of hot air! Just because your parents ditched you here doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else! What gives you the right to talk to someone, anyone, like that?!" The words poured out of Kairi, she didn't even care if what she said was vicious.

Vanitas's face darkened. He looked terrifying as he slowly approached Kairi.

Panicked, Kairi wheeled backwards only to find herself backed up against the lockers. She actually feared that Vanitas would hurt her. Somehow, his expression made him feel very _very_ dangerous. Kairi looked wildly down the hall hoping someone would be out and put a stop to whatever was about to happen. Unfortunately no one was around. She looked back to Vanitas and found him standing with barely a few inches between them. One hand came up causing Kairi to flinch expecting him to hit her, but it slammed against the locker right beside her head.

Despite shaking like a leaf in a storm, Kairi fixed her eyes to Vanitas's. It was impossible to read anything from him as he looked down at her, though contempt was written across his face.

"What gives you the right to assume anything about me?" His voice was low and dark. Kairi shivered as he leaned forward, his body pressing hers against the lockers. She was trapped even moreso now. Her body felt like it was being shocked. Kairi's lips trembled as she struggled to keep eye contact with him. "You're the one who's been living a spoiled and delusional life. Everything has been handed to you people on silver platters. You've never been through what I have, you don't know _anything_ about my life. Don't _ever_ think you have the right to judge me." His tone never changed. His eyes never wavered from hers.

Kairi's mind spun in circles, as if running away from the accusations from the boy looming before her that were mostly true. She was judging him. She didn't know anything about him. But he had done the same. "You're a hypocrite." She whispered.

Vanitas's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"You. Are. A. Hypocrite." Kairi repeated slowly. "You're accusing me of something you have done too. _You _have judged my friends and myself without knowing us. Ever since you came here you've just made everyone miserable!"

Vanitas pushed himself off the wall and away from her with a scowl on his face. "I don't like girls who think they're so saintly and pure that they believe their convictions are always right. The world isn't a nice place, you people won't always be treated like royalty." He spat the words with venom.

Kairi was confused now. _What did he mean?_ She thought about Namine holding back her tears and Sora looking so distraught. Kairi never felt as angry as she did now, so she said the first words that came to her mind. "Well I hate boys like you who are selfish and rude. You're nothing but a nuisance here."

It was as if a wall fell down behind Vanitas's eyes. Every emotion on his face fell away leaving behind a blank stare. Kairi didn't recognize herself anymore. _What had she just said?_

"Oh I'm-" Kairi started to apologize but Vanitas cut her off.

"Shut up." He snarled turning away and stalking down the hall.

Kairi couldn't make herself chase after him. She stayed there, leaning against the lockers, wondering why she had so easily snapped at Vanitas, why she had stooped to his level to use words as weapons. She of all people knew that words were tools for teaching and building, not hurting. She broke her own rule. Just before the wall fell hiding Vanitas's emotions, Kairi saw a glimpse of sadness. Her stomach twisted into guilty knots, even though he hurt Sora, Namine, Xion, and even her, she couldn't help but feel as if he didn't deserve her awful words.

Kairi wanted to apologize, but Vanitas was gone from sight already. Where, she couldn't even begin to guess. Now Kairi wondered what she would tell the teacher. She would be going back to class without Vanitas...she screwed up big time.

Sighing, Kairi decided to try the library anyway despite having a gut feeling Vanitas surely wouldn't go there.

Poking her head around the door, Kairi scanned the front desk and aisles for black spiky hair. Nobody. And then she head voices inside the library's office. Edging to the slightly ajar door trying to inconspicuous, Kairi eavesdropped.

"I'd like to apologize for my rudeness earlier today." A familiar voice spoke in an unfamiliar demure tone. "It was unnecessary and rude."

"Oh dear. I recognize your type." The librarian hummed. "You're playing a part you created. Just don't hurt yourself in the inevitable fallout." Her voice was soft, pitying almost. "So what do you need?"

"Thanks...Advanced Biology." Vanitas murmured. His voice sent shivers down Kairi's back. There was a peculiar wistful tone that she hadn't ever heard from him; she couldn't even imagine him sounding anything other than sarcastic or bored.

Footsteps shuffled towards the door and Kairi scurried away towards the desk. She placed herself closer to the door as if she just came in. As the librarian and Vanitas came out of the door, Kairi watched as Vanitas's face had a moment of displaced uncertainty that immediately disappeared as his eyes landed on her. He sneered and turned away from her taking the textbook from the librarian. Without a word of thanks he stalked past Kairi and out to the hall. Kairi followed suit wondering how she should handle him now that she knew he was only acting. She doubted bringing up the conversation she overheard would result in anything positive.

So she decided to apologize first. "Vanitas?"

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have said those things." She looked at his back not sure if she wanted to see his expression.

"Words can't be taken back. You said what you honestly thought. An apology doesn't change that." Vanitas turned his head to give her an scalding glare.

His eyes were very expressive, Kairi noted. They were almost always filled with burning fire. He was the antithesis to Sora's soothing ocean-blue eyes.

"I know." Kairi felt miserable. The moment those words left her mouth, she saw genuine hurt in his gold eyes. Hurting someone with precious words, even Vanitas, struck Kairi as the worst act of all. With guilt filling her to the brim, Kairi came to the conclusion that she would discover what truly hid behind behind Vanitas's barbed words and shielded expressions. Even so, that didn't help the current predicament at hand...

They walked back to class in bitter silence.

_**"When we seek to discover the best in others, we somehow bring out the best in ourselves." ****-William Arthur Ward (and I say it works the other way as well; seek out the worst in others and you bring out the worst of yourself.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note~**

**Thanks for the reviews SkyHearts and guest! It means so much that you like my story!**

**The song I use is Black and Gold by Ellie Goulding.**

**Kairi and Vanitas interacting is just so fun to write. They won't get romantic for a while because that's just the way it has to be. I think it would be odd if Kairi dumped Sora suddenly and jumped right into his cousin's arms. So bear with me as I expand their relationship bit by bit, but don't worry! The romance _will_ happen!**

**I don't own any Kingdom Hearts character.**

**Review and thanks for reading!~**

* * *

Chapter 4~

Kairi flew through the test in a blur. She didn't remember half the questions let alone what she wrote down for them. Like that, one period was gone in a confusing cloud. Preparing for the lab was worse. She spent most of the time showing a rather unresponsive and petulant Vanitas where the equipment was and how to use some of the newer tools.

He was obviously avoiding looking at her; it was just as unnerving as when his golden eyes were trying to burn through her. When they got around to starting the lab, which was really more chemistry based than biology, Vanitas suddenly took control and deftly mixed chemicals in a way that made Kairi wonder if he really knew what he was doing. Apparently he did as nothing exploded or spontaneously combusted.

"Do you know a lot about chemistry?" Kairi asked curiously.

Vanitas made a gruff sound that remotely sound like "yah".

"O...kay..." Kairi trailed off not knowing what else to say. He really didn't want to talk to her and Kairi was more than eager to abide...if she didn't have to stay after school to help him catch up with the curriculum.

Kairi wrung her hands in her lap as the bell rang and people rushed out of the classroom ready to get out of school. Namine and Xion stopped by her and gave their poor red-haired friend pitying looks.

"Do you really have to stay after today?" Namine asked worriedly. She knew Kairi was uncomfortable around Vanitas, in fact everyone who looked closely could see it.

"You should ditch." Xion pronounced giving Vanitas, who had his back to Kairi and her friends, a purposeful glare. "He's a waste of your – no – everyone's time." She grabbed Kairi's arm and rattled her. "Come on!"

Kairi sighed wistfully wishing she had Xion's sheer disregard for anything that didn't suit her. Sadly, Kairi told Professor Jasmine she'd teach Vanitas and she had to keep her word.

"Sorry guys..." Kairi had to blink back tears. The school year was coming to an end soon and she wanted to spend as much time possible with her friends before they parted ways.

"Next time." Namine promised giving Kairi a reassuring hug that she really needed.

"Good luck." Xion sympathized. "I'll win you a dolphin, your favorite." She winked before whisking out the door with Namine in tow.

"Bye." Namine waved before Xion jerked her away.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Kairi walked around Vanitas to face him with her hands on her hips.

"I want to clear a few things up before we start." She put up one finger. "Are you serious about learning this?" She put up a second finger. "Are you actually going to listen to me when I teach?" She put up a third finger. " Are you going to continue to be a jerk?" At that Kairi waited for a response ready to take whatever he threw at her and work with it.

"No, maybe, and yes. Not in a particular order. Guess you'll just have to find out, huh?" He leaned forward so their faces were an inch apart.

Vanitas's telltale smirk and proximity both irked Kairi and made her pulse throb, but she refused to step back. In that moment, or perhaps during what she overheard in the library, Kairi decided she was going to play this game with Vanitas. She needed to see if he was really as bad as Sora made him out to be. She needed to see if he was really as bad as he made himself out to be. Kairi didn't like games that had high stakes, but this one she had to risk. Not merely for her curiosity, but for Sora. She wanted to see her Sora carefree and smiling without a worry again.

"Game on." Kairi whispered under her breath not realizing she spoke aloud.

Vanitas's gold eyes widened in momentary surprise before a pleased expression fell across his features. His lips lilted into a devilish grin.

"Game on." He reiterated with a purring voice. There was an unspoken promise in his tone that made Kairi wish she ditched him after all. She was so out of her league.

* * *

_'I looked up into the night sky_

_And see a thousand eyes staring back_

_And all around these golden beacons_

_I see nothing but black_

_I feel a wave of something beyond though,_

_I don't see what I can feel'_

After an hour of Kairi attempting to teach to no evident avail, she regretted making a promise to herself to unearth Vanitas's good side that she now felt sure didn't exist. Every time she made an attempt to explain something, he made a biting remark or corrected her with smugness. If anything, Kairi felt like she was the one being taught. Thoroughly embarrassed, she wondered if Vanitas really needed to be caught up with the curriculum. He seemed to know enough as it is.

"I think I'll let Professor Jasmine know that these after school sessions are unnecessary." She announced rather pleased with herself for thinking of a way to escape being around Vanitas more than needed.

Vanitas hummed thoughtfully. "Are you sure about that? You seem to be missing something."

Kairi stopped in confusion. "What?" Maybe she didn't want to know. Why couldn't he just stop being so...frustrating and leave her alone?

Silent and grinning like a feral cat he protruded a pink flip phone from his backpack. "You forgot something during our first...encounter." His words slithered out of his mouth sounding sensual.

Kairi blanched at his suggestive tone and reached out for her phone.

"Ah ah ah!" He snatched it back shaking his head in disappointment. "This is a game, pretty-girl. Winner takes all."

"What do you mean?" Kairi demanded. She had called the continuous farce between them a game, but really, what kind was it? What were the rules, the objective? How did she play exactly?

"This is _my_ game pretty-girl. I get to decide everything. Starting with this," He put up one finger. "You keep tutoring me in Biology and whatever other class I ask." He put up a second finger. "You don't tell anyone about our game, or," he jerked his thumb across his neck and wagged the phone at her. And then he put up a third finger. "You stay away from me out of school unless I say otherwise. You stay out of my business. You don't try to interfere with my relationships with my family. You don't try to _fix_ anything." The playful tone he'd been using was replaced with a serious one and accompanied with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Kairi was stunned speechless. She reluctantly followed her phone with her eyes as he dropped it none too carefully into his backpack. Her attention snapped back to him as he started speaking again.

"I've seen your type before. Arrogant in your belief that you can change people, that you can make a _difference_." He scoffed and stood up, towering over her. She dimly noted that he was taller than Sora. A good few inches taller. She stared up at him helplessly.

"So...got it?" He brushed past her not waiting for a response.

"Wait!" Kairi leaped up and rushed out after him. "How long?" She had to jog to keep up with his long-legged pace.

Vanitas eyed her with mild interest, as if she were his prey that he already had cornered and was waiting for the right time to dispatch. He took until they stepped outside to respond. "Indefinitely."

"W-what...?" Kairi couldn't help but stammer in despair.

"This precious phone of yours seems important. It can't be hard for someone like you to get a replacement." He looked her up and down disdainfully. "So I figured I'd keep it for a while."

"Why?" Kairi asked reluctantly, pleadingly. She was following him through the nearly emptied parking lot. She wasn't terribly surprised when he stopped at a sleek black motorcycle.

"Just to keep things interesting." Vanitas answered flippantly. He grabbed his helmet and straddled his motorcycle. Before he could turn the key in the ignition, Kairi stepped in front of it and placed a hand firmly on the front tire.

"Wait." She tried her best to glower at him.

Vanitas threw his head back and sighed in exasperation. "I'm going to run you over and I could care less." He turned the key making the vehicle roar to life.

Kairi ignored his jibe. "You made me miss my ride and you have my only form of communication. It's too far to walk to my house, or anyone's for that matter. You owe me a ride."

Vanitas laughed straight in her face. "I don't owe you shit. Get out of my way." He revved the bike threateningly.

Kairi stood firm. "If you don't give me a ride, I'll go back into the school and make a big scene about how you left me here stranded. I'll ruin your reputation with the teachers."

Vanitas's gaze felt like it was seering her straight to the bone. "You're not the dramatic type. Just call your parents to pick you up in their convertible."

She knew now that he wanted to keep his reputation clean with the teachers for some reason beyond her. "My parents are out of town." She refused to let her hard stare waver. "I really have no choice. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be here with you."

Vanitas's eyes darkened as he looked at the girl before him; hand still planted on his bike's tire in a defiance he couldn't help but admire from one so delicate-looking as her.

"Get on." He growled thrusting his helmet at her.

Kairi nearly sagged in relief, but refused to show him how much this really helped her. Inwardly she felt more than a little proud, she definitely just won a round in their game. She thrust her chin out, snatched the helmet from him and shoved it on her head. She got on the bike with less grace. The position was awkward and intimate. She leaned back not sure where to put her hands. This was her first time on a motorcycle, but she'd seen plenty of movies where the girl glued herself to the guy's backside and wrapped her arms around him while zipping down the road. She refused to touch him in any such manner.

"You better hold on." Vanitas snapped unkindly. "I don't need you falling off and getting me sued." He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his torso.

Kairi knew she was blushing despite the clear dislike both she and he had for the intimacy. She'd never been so close to another guy like this besides Sora; not even, Kairi chided to herself, she'd never gone farther than kissing him. Having her chest pressed firmly against Vanitas's broad back made Kairi feel giddy in a way that she despised herself for. No one should make her feel excited like this except for Sora. Although, she had to admit there was something tantalizing and poetic about riding on the back of a motorcycle with a guy. Kairi's inner writer just couldn't let the movie-like moment pass without further inspection of herself and said guy. Kairi felt butterflies in her stomach that she supposed she could pass off for nervousness of being on such a dangerous vehicle with a person she barely knew. That made more sense, Kairi decided immediately. The odd feeling she had pertained to discomfort rather than absurd attraction. Not so poetic after all! She felt more relaxed understanding her situation. Vanitas on the other hand was all hard and taut muscle. Kairi could feel his toned abdomen through his thin button down where her hands lay. His back was tense as he revved the bike again and took off out of the parking lot. Kairi was shocked by the sudden speed and clung to Vanitas harder than she intended. The wind whipping at her hair made her question if he pertained to speed limits. Despite having a helmet on, she closed her eyes and shielded herself with Vanitas's back. Kairi hoped he wouldn't crash as she heard cars whistling past. The impact would kill them both. Not once until they came to a screeching stop did she wonder where he was taking her exactly.

"You can let go now." Vanitas snapped although there was a trace of amusement in his voice. "Unless you don't want to." he added sinuously.

Kairi practically fell off the bike in a hurry and tore the helmet off her head. When she shoved it into his chest, he let out a barking laugh. "Were you scared pretty-girl? You held on pretty tightly." The way he said that made it sound inappropriate. Kairi cringed inwardly, why did he make everything sound flirtatious? She would never ever do something inappropriate with someone like Vanitas. Guys like him only spelled trouble; Kairi had a sixth sense for trouble and avoided it at all costs. Her sixth sense was telling her Vanitas was definitely something to be avoided. Unfortunately Kairi had already made the mistake of calling a game between them; Vanitas seemed to think the same thing as he gazed at her expectantly.

Kairi made a face at him but instead of replying looked around to see where she ended up. To her utmost surprise, he brought her to the pier. The boardwalk was lit under glittering lights and the setting sun over the ocean beyond added to the festive ambience.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kairi asked feeling suspicious. He couldn't have done this out of good will. By now she realized Vanitas always had a motive for things, whether it was being nice to the teachers to get on their good sides or making fun of people to get power and popularity. This, alike him constantly teasing her, was on the list for unknown motives. There was a reason but she didn't figure it out yet.

Vanitas stretched showing a glimpse of his well-toned abs. Kairi refused to let the image stick in her mind. "I have plans. And I know my dear cousin is here."

Ah, so that's it. This was a way to get rid of her along with meet up with his 'friends'. Kairi felt a bite of disappointment. Deep down she hoped he _had_ done it out of kindness. This made much more sense though.

"But how am I supposed to find them without my phone?" Kairi hoped he would hand it over now.

Vanitas smirked. "Our game just started. You don't get out that easily." He replied scornfully as if she had tried to cheat. "Besides. I think some of your friends already found you." He jerked his chin towards the boardwalk.

Kairi turned around to see Namine, Xion, and Selphie gawking at her. Slowly she looked back at Vanitas who was tapping away on his phone with a bemused expression.

"So no phone?" She asked again already knowing he wouldn't give it to her.

He didn't even glance at her. "Nope."

Kairi sighed. "Well thanks for the ride. Bye!" She started to walk towards her friends but an arm around her shoulders stopped her.

"Let me escort you." He grinned wickedly like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Kairi demurely let him keep her tucked under his arm as they approached her friends. Namine looked slightly ruffled compared to Xion who was visibly seething in anger. Selphie on the other hand was staring at Kairi and Vanitas in wonder and envy.

"Hey there." Vanitas tilted his head giving each girl a personal, charming smile. Namine and Xion were having none of it while Selphie was beside herself in adoration.

"Hi Vanitas! How do you like Destiny Islands so far?" She gushed not even trying to conceal her infatuation with him.

"It has its perks." He purposely looked at Kairi while speaking as if insinuating something special.

Selphie's eyes went wide as she looked at Kairi. Before Selphie could open her mouth and say something wrong, Kairi unwrapped herself from Vanitas and said, "Thanks again for giving me a ride. Better go our separate ways, right guys?"

Xion and Namine nodded still looking between Kairi and Vanitas with furrowed brows. Kairi linked arms with Selphie and dragged her away not saying another word to Vanitas.

"See ya 'round pretty-girl!" Vanitas called behind her.

She felt his eyes on her until she turned down the boardwalk and vanished from his sight.

Kairi took in a deep breath and let it go with a tired sigh.

"Ah-hem." Xion tittered crossing her arms. "Please explain what that was."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Selphie demanded, her green eyes shining at the potentially juicy drama. "Because that would be so weird considering he's Sora's cousin and they don't get along! Wowie! Your life is like a TV show right now! How exciting!" She rambled on unaware of Kairi's dismayed and mildly horrified expression.

_Were Xion and Namine thinking the same thing?_ Kairi wondered worriedly trying to decipher her friends' expressions. She hoped they didn't think she'd betray Sora at all, let alone with Vanitas, the epitome of pompous jerks.

"Kairi?" Namine prompted an explanation for the awkward arrival and encounter.

She bit her lip before trying to pick out the words to explain what she honestly didn't know for herself. "Well you know I had to stay after Vanitas to help him with Bio..." Kairi started slowly.

"Uh huh." Xion pursed her lips.

"That went terribly, as expected. I ended up asking him for a ride and he brought me here. That's all." She finished looking at her friends.

"Why did he have his arm around you?" Xion scowled clearly doubting Kairi's short explanation.

"I don't _know _!" Kairi exclaimed. "He keeps teasing me and taunting me as if he _wants_ something! I don't get it!" Her sheer aggravation thankfully conveyed to her friends. This whole thing with Vanitas was getting on her nerves. Sora was right, he really could get under anyone's skin.

"He probably just wants to get in your pants." Xion deadpanned.

Kairi felt her face flush. Thankfully Selphie rejected the suggestion for her.

"What?! No way! He totally wouldn't go for a girl like Kairi, no offense." She interjected sheepishly. "But seriously. Girls like Meredy are more his type." She seemed off put by her own conclusion and looked down at her jean boy shorts and green striped sweater. What she saw made her wrinkle her face in distaste.

Kairi had a similar reaction although it wasn't as obvious as Selphie's. She was still wearing her school uniform, but besides that her closet consisted mostly of pastel colored clothing. Was that not good enough in Selphie's assumed opinion of Vanitas's preferences? Or was it her goody two shoes personality? Scratch all of that, why did she care what Vanitas thought of her? That's right. She didn't. Sora liked her as she was. She liked herself as she was. And that's all the confirmation she needed.

"Vanitas is probably using Kairi to get to Sora." Namine spoke softly breaking Kairi away from her thoughts.

"I agree." Xion nodded thoughtfully.

Kairi opened her mouth but Namine put up a hand and started explaining. "We all have heard that Sora and Vanitas don't get along. What better way to bother Sora than use his most important person?" Her pale blue eyes looked directly into Kairi's darker blue ones.

"Oh..." Kairi's stomach twisted in guilt. She was going to be the weapon Vanitas used against Sora? She somehow felt that all of Sora's despair over the past week was suddenly her fault, even though realistically it wasn't. But any oncoming hurt for Sora _would_ be indirectly on her head. Even though she wanted nothing to do with Vanitas, she couldn't exactly make him go away permanently.

"Don't look like that." Namine gently put her slender hands on Kairi's shoulders. "Don't blame yourself for things that you can't control."

"Especially not now!" Selphie bounced up and down. " We're _here_ !" She gestured to the booths and rides and boisterous crowds. "Let's have some _fun _!"

Kairi smiled weakly. "That's more like it." Xion bumped her friend's shoulder. "Let's go find the guys."

"Where _did_ they go?" Kairi questioned looking around curiously. Their group didn't typically diverge on outings.

Xion rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "They're off being boys. AKA they're doing the shooting game and strength tester to see who's better."

"You should have seen Riku and Roxas facing off!" Selphie giggled. "I was sure one of them was going to throw a punch."

"No way." Kairi tried to imagine Riku and Roxas fighting. "They would never!"

"You never know." Namine said ominously though her eyes shone with amusement. She glanced quickly at Xion before adding. "Boys think in strange ways."

Xion laughed. "Absolutely. Let's go find our idiots."

The four girls walked off arm in arm to where the boys were indeed arguing schematics of the accuracy of each gun at the shooting range.

"Boys." The girls muttered amongst themselves despite clearly enjoying the rough-housing happening.

"Love." Namine whispered to herself looking to Xion who was picking up a gun between Roxas and Riku and talking animatedly to the two; and then to Kairi who was watching Sora become hysterically infuriated with the supposedly defective gun he was using. Love was the one emotion that had the power to keep them all together or tear them apart, forever.

_**"Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop." - H. L. Mencken**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note~**

**Thanks for the favs and follows!~**

**Thank you again SkyHearts for the review! I'm happy you enjoyed that scene and like how I'm going with the story!**

**I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters.**

**(Song used is All Fall Down by OneRepublic)**

**I'm going to try to get up at least two more chapters before Wednesday since I leave for Greece then. I don't know if I'll be able to update during the three weeks I'm there, but don't worry, I'll still be writing!~**

**Review/fav/follow!**

* * *

Chapter 5~

_'Know that we all fall down_

_Love 'till you hate_

_Jump 'till you break_

_If ever your world starts crashing down_

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_If ever your world starts crashing down_

_That's when you'll find me'_

Kairi never saw Sora truly angry until today in school with Vanitas, and now, as he glared at her suspiciously. Kairi's heart pounded like a drum in her chest and the world around Sora seemed to fade away. _What was wrong?_

"Why were you with Vanitas?" He demanded, his usually cheery voice sharp and clearly unhappy.

The two stood beneath the Ferris wheel away from their friends who would eavesdrop.

Kairi's heart sank. The last thing she'd ever want was for Sora to be mad at her because of a ridiculous misunderstanding. Before she could reply he icily added, "Don't lie. Wakka saw you come in on his bike. Kairi, I told you he's bad news!" Sora grabbed her shoulders gently and peered into her eyes earnestly.

Realization hit Kairi like a bucket of water. Sora was _worried_ about her, not angry. He really didn't trust Vanitas in the slightest. Her panic ebbed away as she read Sora's face like an open book. His blue eyes wide and distraught, his lips turned down and his eyebrows scrunched together in total concern with serious lines etched beneath his eyes and at the corners of his mouth. Seeing him like this made Kairi's stomach hurt. Sora, of all people, should never look so distraught.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Sora." Kairi whispered grasping Sora's hands off her shoulders and lacing her fingers through his. "But Vanitas just drove me here after I had to tutor him for Bio. Nothing happened. Nothing's wrong."

The unusual hardness emanating from Sora vanished leaving him to sway where he stood looking relieved. Sighing and closing his eyes Sora brought one of Kairi's hands to his lips and kissed it. She smiled at Sora's cute display of affection. Her smile faded at his next words.

"Just stay away from him." Sora's harsh voice contradicted his soft expression. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You think Vanitas would hurt me?" Kairi questioned thinking of the moment in the hallway when she thought the golden-eyed boy was going to hit her. He didn't, though his fist did collide with the locker quite close to her...

A dark looked crossed Sora's face. "People tend to get hurt around him."

Kairi repressed a shiver at Sora's ominous words. "Well..." She started awkwardly not wanting to reawaken his displeasure. "I kind of have to tutor him everyday after school for Bio..." As Sora's mouth set into a knife-like line she quickly added, "Professor Jasmine requested it."

Sora ran his hand through his spiked hair disheveling it even moreso. He tilted his head back and looked up at the illuminated Ferris wheel. A tense silence lulled between the two. Kairi looked away from Sora and towards the ocean distantly wondering if anyone could ever extinguish the severe fractures in Sora's and Vanitas's relationship.

"Let's go on that." Sora said suddenly making Kairi quite literally jump out of her thoughts.

She focused back to Sora as he pointed up to the Ferris wheel. A familiar goofy grin was spread across Sora's face. "Okay!" Kairi readily agreed thankful that he looked like himself again.

The couple walked hand-in-hand to the line leaving behind the former thoughts of Vanitas.

* * *

The end of the cigarette in Vanitas's hand glowed orange not unlike the setting sun he was watching. Meredy, who had one arm possessively linked around his, kept up an endless babbling stream of nonsense to a short brunette whose name slipped his mind. In a semi-circle around him was a group of three guys and two more girls. All of them were drinking, laughing, and really just talking about absolutely uninteresting things. Why he came here he had no idea anymore. Closing his eyes and ears to everything, Vanitas brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled slowly. He let the smoke stay in his lungs for as long as possible before letting it out. An impatient hand jostling his arm drew him out of his blank peacefulness. Opening his eyes and looking down, he met Meredy's demanding, hazel gaze.

"Take me on the Ferris wheel!" She whined pulling at his arm again.

Vanitas took another puff and eyed Meredy critically. Aside from her sinuous body and pretty face, she had nothing else going for her. The only things on her mind were clothes, parties, and popularity. He'd spent a good hour with her now and was growing tired of her pointless chatter.

"Come on!" She yanked him harder managing to pull him upright from his lazy positioned leaning against the wooden railing.

Sighing, Vanitas dropped the cigarette and stamped it out with his boot. He gave the girl a winning grin as he said, "All right, just because _you_ asked."

A few girls squealed as he wrapped an arm around Meredy's skinny waist and led her to the Ferris wheel dominating the pier skyline.

Meredy giggled as they left behind the entourage that seemed to flock around Vanitas ever since he arrived. He found it slightly bizarre that people found him so interesting.

"I thought I'd never be able to get you alone." Meredy snuggled against his shoulder and slipped a hand in his back pocket.

Vanitas definitely did this dance before; she was no different from the girls he'd been with back home. They were all the same, always. Adoring him without even knowing him. By now Vanitas knew exactly what they wanted to hear and what they wanted him to do. And he was just as happy to oblige every time, until he got too bored and moved on.

With the tickets bought, Vanitas and Meredy stood in line for the Ferris wheel. Immediately he noticed a particular red-head sticking out like a rose among weeds, and beside her an annoying person with spiked hair.

_Time to have some fun._ Vanitas grinned devilishly tugging Meredy forward. She smiled playfully as he faced her while walking backwards only to "bump" into his unsuspecting prey.

"Woah!" His cousin's voice rose above the din of the crowds and music. Sora's eyes glowed cerulean in the fluorescent lights; they were just a few shades lighter than his counterpart's who were staring at him in utter dismay.

Sora's initial surprise quickly faded to suspicion and ire. "Watch where you're going." He snapped at Vanitas glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Kairi frowned at Sora momentarily before locking her sapphire eyes back to Vanitas's intense gold gaze. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think otherwise and kept quiet.

A telltale smirk crept across Vanitas's lips as he took in the discomfort radiating from the couple in front of him. "I would say sorry," he started, eyeing Sora thoughtfully. "But you're being rather _rude_."

"What's going on?" Meredy peeked around Vanitas to take in Sora's glare and Kairi's apprehensive expression. She looked up to Vanitas expectantly.

Looking over his shoulder at his date for the evening, Vanitas replied calmly, "It seems I accidentally bumped into my cousin and he's not too happy to see me."

Meredy's confusion faded as she looked at Sora again. "Oh." She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as if looking at him from a different perspective would help her decide something. "Well that's not really necessary, is it? It was an accident." She stepped up beside Vanitas and linked her hand with his.

"Accident?! Yeah right!" Sora fumed completely out of character. His fists were balled at his sides.

_I got him riled up so easily as usual. Let's see how much farther I can take this. _Vanitas's gold eyes surveyed the situation at hand with barely concealed amusement. It was taking every ounce of self control not to laugh in Sora's face. To his surprise, Meredy countered Sora's accusation before he could.

"Wow Sora!" She scoffed cocking her hip and putting a delicately manicured hand on it. "I can't believe _you_ of all people could actually be mean! To your cousin who just moved here!" She continued incredulously.

Vanitas had to admit he was impressed by her loyal intentions and sharp tongue. Perhaps keeping her around wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Are you kidding me?" Sora exclaimed with a flush rising on his cheeks. He looked taken aback by Meredy's sudden, fierce protectiveness.

"Sora!" Kairi finally seemed to have found her tongue and placed a calming hand on Sora's arm. "Just let it be."

The two looked at each other, silently communicating through pleading indigo eyes and exasperated cerulean eyes. Sora slumped forward slightly and blew out a long breath. He gave Vanitas a short, meaningful glare before turning his back adamantly to Vanitas's general direction.

Kairi glanced at Vanitas, and if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him there seemed to be an apologetic gleam in her eyes. _Did she actually just mouth "sorry" to me or am I being delusional?_ She turned away before he could say anything to her.

"Well then." Meredy shook her head and stared at the back of Sora's head in a kind of fiery curiosity. "That was completely weird."

"Yeah." Vanitas agreed distantly. He was still staring at Kairi. She was saying something to Sora and trying to rub his back, but Sora said something in return that made her flinch and he pushed her hand away.

_I think I just caused trouble in paradise. It really shouldn't have been that easy._ He could already see Kairi beginning to tear up and Sora turning away with a pout on his face. _He's still such a child._ Vanitas couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Hey!" Meredy squeezed his hand bringing him out of his thoughts. "Who cares? Let's just have fun!" Her glossed lips curled into a smile that perfectly accented her playful expression.

"Sure." Vanitas replied with a similar smile on his face; red and blue quickly faded from his mind quite forgotten as he got into the compartment with Meredy. Instead of sitting opposite of him or beside him, she sat herself right onto his lap. Vanitas supposed he could do worse as he gathered the girl into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. She eagerly kissed back. None less to say that Vanitas thoroughly enjoyed that Ferris wheel ride.

* * *

As Sora climbed into the compartment before Kairi, she gnawed her lip nervously all the while glancing inconspicuously behind her. Vanitas and that girl, Meredy, were smiling at each other as if they held the secrets of the world. She wondered if him bumping into Sora was truly an accident. _I doubt it_. Her heart sank at that admission as she followed Sora onto the Ferris wheel.

Just before, when she tried to tell Sora he should be nicer to Vanitas, he actually snapped at her. Sora never snapped at anyone, let alone her... Truth be told, she almost cried right then and there.

As the two sat opposite of each other in a practically tangible silence, Kairi continued to avoid looking directly at Sora. Instead she stared out to what she could see of the ocean now that sun set. If she squinted her eyes just enough, she could actually see stars reflecting off the calm waters. It would have been a perfectly romantic atmosphere if Sora wasn't blatantly ignoring her. She felt a surge of bitterness towards Vanitas; why did he have to show up and ruin the peace? But right after that initial thought, she felt guilty for thinking in such a way. What right did she have to think anything of Vanitas? As he had furiously pointed out earlier, she knew nothing about him beyond the front he put up. If Kairi were to be honest with herself, she wanted to unravel the wall Vanitas hid behind and used to hurt people; she wanted to see the _real_ him that she knew he was hiding very desperately. Glancing reproachfully at Sora from the corner of her eye she wished he thought the same; maybe if he believed Vanitas had the potential to not be a complete jerk, they'd be able to uncover it together. Unfortunately, Sora seemed bent on fighting Vanitas back with just as much venom in his words and actions, if not more. Kairi wasn't sure what to make of the Sora that sat across from her at the moment. She'd never seen him before and had no clue how to deal with him.

The Ferris wheel came to a halt with them near the very top. Sora didn't bat an eye from the point he was focused on somewhere in the distance. So Kairi took it upon herself to resolve this rather silly squabble they had going on.

"Sora, look at me." After a moment, Sora slowly turned to Kairi. She gave him a solemn look and added, "Why are you acting like this?"

Sora glanced away and bit his lip. "Because." He mumbled.

Kairi held back a frown and a sigh knowing it would only add to his bad mood. "Because I asked you to be nice to Vanitas?"

Sora remained in a petulant silence causing Kairi to let out the sign she had been holding back. "I thought so. Then tell me why at least. Why does he bother you so much?"

Sora's hands trembled as he gathered them into fists on his lap. "I don't know..." He admitted, his voice confused and sad. "I just don't know. Whenever he does something, no matter how small and insignificant, it just sets me off."

Kairi let the words sink in. It didn't really make sense to her. "Please, just try to be nice...this isn't like you..." She murmured looking at her boyfriend and longtime best friend hoping to portray how much she wanted to have things back to normal again.

"I can try..." Sora gave her a half-smile that dropped right after it appeared. "As long as he keeps his eyes and hands off you."

Confused, Kairi stared at Sora trying to decipher what he just said. "I think he's a little busy keeping his hands and eyes on someone else." Kairi managed to say thinking of Meredy. "So you don't need to worry."

"I'll always worry about you, Kairi." Sora finally gave her a genuine smile.

The smile, however, did not reach Kairi's heart as it once would have. Despite that, she returned a smile hoping it too looked genuine. Inwardly Kairi couldn't help but examine Sora and how much he'd changed in just one day because of Vanitas. Apprehension filled Kairi as they stepped off the Ferris wheel. If Sora was behaving this way after just one day in school with Vanitas, what would the next few months spell out? Kairi shuddered at the thought and hoped for the best. _I'm going to need all the patience I've been gifted with to handle these two...good luck to me,_ Kairi thought to herself rather wistfully. This was going to be a _really _long four months until school ended in June...

_**"The way you see people is the way you treat them, and the way you treat them is what they become." -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note~**

**So I'm updating from Greece because the hotel thankfully has free wifi! Yay! Thank you SkyHearts, DeuceMs, and Guest for the reviews!~ You guys gave me the energy to update here! So here you go!**

**I start my college courses tomorrow so I might not be able to update the next chapter until the weekend.**

**Song used is Nothing Left to Say by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Chapter 6~

"Remember, you cannot, by any circumstance, change partners." The gym teacher, Mr. Shang, proclaimed with an utterly serious, no-nonsense expression etched on his face.

Kairi's heart sank to the floor. The day was going perfectly fine; Vanitas was ignoring her for the most part, Sora seemed cheerier than yesterday, and nothing dramatic _or _traumatic happened...until gym class.

Kairi's luck had to be the worst possible. Out of everyone she could have been paired with, which was at least fifty, she was put with _Vanitas_. While she _was_ trying to stay positive about him, being partners and dancing with him was just too much. Sora's vapid expression made it all the worse. Thankfully he didn't say anything and fumed silently beside Namine.

Her platinum blonde friend edged towards her. "We can switch." Namine whispered glancing between Sora and Vanitas with slightly furrowed brows.

As much as she wished she didn't have to be partners with Vanitas, Kairi refused to put her gentle friend anywhere near him. He almost made her cry during their first meeting after all.

"It's fine...besides, we're not allowed to change partners." Kairi replied trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

An obvious look of relief crossed Namine's face. She gave Kairi a reassuring smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just ask the teacher."

Kairi shook her head adamantly. "No, no! I don't want to make a scene. I'll just...deal with it..." She sighed and looked to Vanitas. He was staring straight at her rather pointedly with a slight frown on his face. When gold met indigo, Kairi withheld a gasp and turned away as fast as possible. _Why is he looking at me like that? _It was such an intense, unnerving stare; Kairi knew for sure now that nothing good would come from this.

When Kairi was about to approach Sora, who looked about ready to spit venom, Mr. Shang announced that partners needed to get together in open position. A broad chest interrupted her pleading gaze to her boyfriend.

"Well well, pretty-girl. Looks like we'll be having some fun."

Kairi looked up to see Vanitas smirking down at her. He was way too close for comfort so she took a good two steps back. "Yeah. Fun." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He crossed his arm across his chest and cocked his head to the side.

_He still has earrings in his ears_, Kairi noted. _So no teacher's bothered him about it? Or maybe he just doesn't care if one of them did._ Blatant disrespect bothered Kairi to no end, and like every single time she'd been around Vanitas so far, his sheer disregard for rules and people made her very irritated.

But Kairi needed to stay on Vanitas's good side. He still had her precious phone...all those notes she'd never saved elsewhere were irreplaceable. So she gritted her teeth and smiled. "Nothing at all! I love dancing!"

Vanitas narrowed his eyes at her and scoured her face with pursed lips. A smirk crept back and he chuckled darkly. "Still having trouble my cousin?"

Kairi's mouth flopped open. "W-what...?" She stammered unable to form a coherent sentence. Where did he get _that_ thought from? Admittedly, her and Sora didn't exactly get back onto steady ground after last night...but there was no way Sora would tell that to Vanitas.

"It's written on your face whenever you look at him." Vanitas added, his voice laced with amusement.

Still scrambling for something to say, Kairi involuntarily glanced towards where she last saw Sora.

"See?" Vanitas murmured leaning forward so when she turned back to him their faces were _very _close. "Your eyes widen slightly and there's an almost...pained expression on your face." He tsked and shook his head. "He's still such a little kid." With that he pulled away from her.

Kairi took in a deep breath she didn't even realize she needed once Vanitas was out of her personal space. A taste of cigarette smoke hit the roof of her mouth. _Does Vanitas smoke?_ She couldn't help but wonder. _Or is it just from the people he hangs around? _Like that, Kairi was able to think clearly again. She mulled over what he had just said for a moment. Despite the undeniable truth in Vanitas's words, a pleasing realization hit her and she felt a devious smile tug at her lips.

"So you've been watching me." Kairi stated mimicking what he once said to her.

Just like she had been when he said that to her, Vanitas was clearly caught off guard. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and looked away with a slightly disconcerted expression.

_Another point for me it seems. _Kairi thought proudly. She was doing rather well in this game of theirs if she said so herself! "Cat got your tongue?" She continued unable to control the wide smile on her face. Seeing Vanitas without his haughty smirk made Kairi feel that much better.

His gaze returned to her with that infuriating smirk back. "Don't get ahead of yourself pretty-girl." He claimed one of her hands in his and snaked a hand around her waist bringing her flush with him. He stepped forward causing her to step back and lead her around the gym with a grace she never expected him to have. Realizing he was testing her, Kairi focused on keeping step with him and feeling for when he wanted her to turn or spin. Unexpectedly, he stopped and dipped her, letting their faces end up with barely a few centimeters to spare.

Kairi knew she was blushing and cursed herself for it. The sudden proximity of him surprised her and her control easily slipped. Besides being completely uncomfortable with the position as well as knowing everyone was surely watching the spectacle, Kairi felt embarrassed beyond belief.

The point she thought she just won was long gone. He turned the tables so flawlessly leaving her still spinning in the aftermath.

Vanitas let her go and she fell right onto her butt. "You good pretty-girl?" He laughed when she looked up at him with a dumbfounded expression.

A loud clapping startled her out of her confusion and she jumped up. "Well done!" Mr. Shang approached her and Vanitas with a rare, approving smile on his lips. "I'll be expecting great things from you two." He patted Vanitas on the shoulder.

"Of course, right Kairi?" Vanitas's demeanor changed to sweet as it always did when he was around a teacher.

"Uh...yeah..." Kairi agreed with what she was sure was an expression of dread on her face. Thankfully Mr. Shang didn't notice and walked away to the front of the gym to command everyone's attention.

Vanitas eyed her thoughtfully causing a shiver of displeasure to go down her spine. "You can keep up with me." He stated as if that were something impossible.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked sharply growing tired of playing nice.

"Maybe." Was all he said turning his attention away from her and listening to the directions Mr. Shang was giving.

Kairi felt a bubble of anger rising in her chest for no reason. It was the way he _spoke_, Kairi realized, that drove her up a wall. He was talking down to her! He was surprised she could keep up because he expected her to be useless and klutzy! His intentions for dancing her around the room was so she would make a fool of herself. _Well I showed him then, didn't I? _

At the end of Mr, Shang's instructions, Kairi let Vanitas take her into open dance position, where they had space between them that Kairi desperately needed to keep her from exploding. Vanitas kept unusually silent for the duration of the class, though Kairi couldn't exactly complain about that. Without Vanitas to distract her, she wistfully watched Sora and Namine smile and laugh together. She hadn't missed Sora's expression when Vanitas whisked her around the gym earlier. He looked about ready to explode himself. Kairi silently thanked Namine for keeping Sora grounded and occupied. Kairi really just wished Sora was her partner more than anything. Despite Vanitas proving himself to be a good dancer, Kairi would trade him for Sora's clumsiness any day.

She blew a stray hair out of her face and wished time would pass by faster so she could run out of Vanitas's hands and back to Sora.

After school, Kairi found herself standing at the edge of the soccer field. Vanitas vanished after Biology and didn't show up again for their tutoring session so Kairi decided to find Sora. Of course he was out practicing with the team. She opted to sit on the ground under a tall oak tree instead of the bleachers. Leaning against the rough bark, she stretched her legs out and took a blank notebook out of her bag. Every since she was younger, Kairi always kept a notebook in her bag specifically for scribbling down her thoughts and random ideas that drifted through her mind. Unfortunately, this one's been blank for several months. Kairi stared at the blue lines demanding words to form so she could write down _something_. Unfortunately she had no inspiration, so she let out a loud sigh and looked out towards the field. She made out Sora standing beside Riku. Sora seemed to be gesturing angrily towards the larger group away from him.

Curiosity peaked Kairi as she surveyed the group. She saw Roxas, Tidus and Wakka on the outskirts and then at the center was a head of spiked-black hair that could only belong to one person. That explained Sora and Riku standing away. That, however, did not explain what he was doing there. The circle broke apart as the coach said something. Together, all the players started doing laps around the field. One person seemed to pull ahead of the rest with ease. And as that one person rounded the field and headed in her direction Kairi wished she could disappear.

Vanitas grinned wickedly when he saw her. "'Sup pretty-girl."

"You missed our session after class." Kairi spoke calmly despite the dread curling deep in her chest.

He shrugged his shoulders clearly unconcerned. "I had better things to do."

"I'll tell Professor Jasmine." Kairi threatened knowing their teacher would be very unhappy about this.

Vanitas shook his head as if disappointed. "No you won't. I still have something of yours, remember?"

_Right, he still has my phone hanging over my head. _Kairi withheld a sigh and kept her mouth shut.

"Good girl." Vanitas laughed at her troubled expression. He looked behind him when the sound of thundering feet; Sora at the forefront of the approaching group with a deadly glare pinioned to Vanitas. "See ya later." He waved jovially at Sora and took off down the field.

Sora passed Kairi without a sparing look, completely focused on catching up to his cousin.

When Vanitas returned to the coach, he seemed pleased with the black-haired boy. Kairi felt a sting of pity for Sora when their other teammates ignored Sora, who had come in second, and clapped Vanitas on the back appreciatively. _It must hurt to watch the person you dislike get all the praise._ _I guess him being on the team isn't such a surprise after all._

The rest of practice passed in this fashion. Even Kairi couldn't help but watch Vanitas over Sora. There was just something about him that made her and everyone else watch as he passed defenders and scored goals with a mesmerizing, graceful ease.

When Sora approached Kairi at the end, he looked furious and exhausted. Riku and Roxas lingered at his sides passing anxious glances.

"Hi..." Kairi started hoping she sounded cheerful. "It looks like you need an ice cream! Right guys?" She looked to Roxas and Riku pointedly.

They agreed readily and wrapped their arms around their brunet friend guiding him towards the parking lot.

As they neared Sora's car, Kairi heard the sound of Vanitas's motorcycle. She looked around and saw him zipping away with a girl on the back. She was relieved there would be no confrontation to avoid now.

Roxas and Riku got into their cars and agreed to meet at the ice cream parlor. Kairi got into Sora's car wishing the silence between them would vanish already.

_'__Below my soul I feel an engine__  
__Collapsing as it sees the pain__  
__If I could only shut it out__I've come too far__  
__To see the end now__  
__Even if my way is wrong__  
__I keep pushing on and on and on and on'_

The radio played loudly filling the void as Sora pulled out of the school. Kairi put her window down letting the wind whip her hair around. She wasn't sure what to say to Sora so she let the silence be.

When they got to the ice cream parlor and settled down with ice creams in hand, Kairi finally figured out where she would start this inevitable conversation.

"Sora..." She started cautiously. "How are things at home?"

Riku and Roxas exchanged looks but said nothing as Sora stared mutinously at his melting ice cream cone.

"Sora?" Kairi touched his hand starling him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at her with wide, distraught eyes. "Sorry Kairi, what was that?"

"Oh..." Kairi's stomach churned from her jumping nerves.

"Dude," Riku elbowed his friend. "What's going on at home?" He repeated Kairi's question with a sharp tone.

Kairi fidgeted in her seat while peering at Sora nervously.

Sora sighed tiredly. "It's different. My parents are always on edge now; tiptoeing around Vanitas and eying the phone waiting for some call to come. They don't yell at him when he talks back. There's been this...gloom hanging throughout the house since he got there. I don't like it."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Roxas asked poking his ice cream with a spoon.

Sora's scowl answered his question.

"Well why not?" Kairi asked. "There has to be a reason." She clasped Sora's hand in her own when he opened his mouth to probably snap back at her. "You can't keep this up until the end of the year. It's barely been over a week and you already look..." She trailed off unsure what to describe Sora as.

"Dead." Riku finished blatantly. "You look dead Sora."

A dark silence dropped letting Riku's words sink in. Sora really did look like the walking dead with dark circles under his eyes and a somber atmosphere following him everywhere.

Guilt immediately flooded Sora's face. "I'm so sorry for making you guys worry!" He looked away with a frown twisting his lips. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's okay." Kairi smiled gently and rubbed Sora's hand comfortingly. She felt his tension ebb away at her continuous touch. "We're here for you, right guys?"

Riku and Roxas both agreed with wide grins.

"We have you back!" Roxas wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder.

"If you ever need a place to stay, my house is open." Riku added.

"Thanks guys..!" Sora smiled genuinely for the first time today much to Kairi's relief. "I really am lucky to have you all." He closed his eyes and twined his fingers with Kairi's in a gesture of gratitude.

"You're welcome." Kairi breathed feeling a lot lighter now that Sora's darkness seemed to have faded away.

"And I'll make sure to talk to Vanitas when I get home." Sora said thoughtfully. "Maybe this could be settled after all!" A hopeful gleam in his eyes told them all that Sora truly did think that.

"Good." Kairi whispered. She hoped with all her heart that Vanitas and Sora would be able to put aside the past and be friendly. It would be beneficial for them both.

"It's a pity the weather's still a little too chilly to go swimming." Sora pouted looking to the direction of the beach.

"True that." Riku amended with a laugh.

Kairi smiled to herself as she sat in silence and listened to Sora talk enthusiastically to Riku and Roxas very much back to normal. _This is the way things should be_, Kairi thought to herself. _Nice, peaceful, and calm, like it always has been._

* * *

Vanitas stared incredulously down at Sora. _"Let's be _**friends**_"? He's got to be joking._

"I know we've had our rough patches in the past," Sora shifted from foot to foot nervously. "But I was hoping we'd be able to move past it and be, you know, civil." He gazed hopefully and _genuinely_ at Vanitas. _The idiot actually thinks I would want to get along with him._

Vanitas scoffed and crossed him arms leaning against the door frame of the room Sora's parents had so kindly let him borrow. "Why would I want to be friends with you?" He deadpanned watching in amusement as Sora's positivity faded away rather quickly.

"What?" Sora asked in confusion. This obviously was not what he expected.

Vanitas laughed at Sora's lost expression. "I would never want to associate with someone like you who walks through life oblivious to everything happening around him." He sneered as a frown appeared on Sora's face. "Now get out of my way." He moved forward expecting Sora to do as he said, but much to his surprise, his cousin held his ground.

"Why are you looking down on me?" Sora demanded, his glare eerily like the one's that red-head gave him sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking. Both of them wore their hearts on their faces; open books for anyone to read.

Vanitas eyed Sora critically. Though his cousin was a bit shorter than him and much lankier, he knew he had some strength. However, his mental capabilities sadly fell very short. Sora took knowledge for granted and had a single-mind focus on specifically what he wanted for the day. Those specifics were typically food, friends, and sports. In this way, Vanitas could compare Sora to Meredy, which was slightly disconcerting in his attraction to the girl. Though Sora could care less about what was happening elsewhere in the world, or about science, or literature. At least Meredy had _some_ interest in those things. That's what Vanitas always seemed to notice from Sora anyway, and that didn't appear to change over the last few years.

"You are incredibly stupid." Vanitas chuckled lightly looking at Sora down his nose.

His cousin's fists balled at his sides and he shook slightly. "What did you say?" Sora growled.

Vanitas let out another taunting laugh. "And so childish." He continued as if reprimanding a child. "Grow up Sora."

Sora was visibly shaking all over with anger now. "You're an asshole Vanitas. No wonder no one wants you around." He spat venomously, knowing those words would hit right where it hurt.

Unknown to Sora was just how much it _did _hurt Vanitas. It was as if Sora had punched him right in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. Vanitas already knew that he was unwanted, it was hearing it that still brought a sharp pain. And he cursed himself for it. He thought his father "taught" the weakness out of him, apparently not enough since Sora's words could still affect him.

Thankfully for Vanitas, he still had perfect control over the expressions he allowed to show on his face and Sora saw none of the pain he'd afflicted. Instead all he saw was a dangerous gleam and a severe scowl. Before Sora could back away from his cousin, Vanitas was standing right before him. With a rough shove, Vanitas sent Sora flying out of the door and onto his back in the hall.

Sora's mouth hung open in shock. He winced as he sat up and stared incredulously as Vanitas slammed the door shut with a bang that echoed through the house.

Sora rubbed his shoulder bitterly, there would definitely be a bad bruise there in the morning. So much for getting on better terms. That thought was buried six feet under now. Sora was done, all in all, with his cousin. Vanitas could do whatever the hell he wanted, Sora wouldn't be bothered anymore.

Vanitas laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling as he heard Sora's footsteps and muffled cursing fade away. _They're all so stupid... _He rolled to his side ignoring a throbbing pain coming from his ribs. _They have no idea about the harsh reality life has in store. One day their fantasies will fall apart and they'll all realize it too late. _

He closed his eyes and let the peaceful darkness of sleep take him away.

"_**Be aware of false knowledge; it is more dangerous than ignorance." -George Bernard Shaw**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note~**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter~ Sorry it's a little later than I said it would hopefully be up. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next one up...It might be more than a week. Sorry, but I'll try my best!**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Review and fav!**

**Thanks for reading!~**

**(Song used is Running Up That Hill by Placebo)**

* * *

Chapter 7~

Waves lapped at Kairi's feet gently enough as to not distract her from the book balanced on her knees. It was the first day of many to come that the weather was borderline hot and the water at an acceptable temperature to venture into. While everyone else splashed and tossed around a beach ball in the ocean, Kairi opted to lounge under an umbrella and read. It wasn't an unusual sight to see the red-head away from the others with her head hanging over a novel. Being alone and occasionally lifting her head to watch her friends soak in the water and sun didn't bother her one bit either. It was simply the way things were. Because of that, no one thought to ask Kairi to join in anymore.

"Hey Kairi!" A voice tore her away from the page she'd been intensely reading. Roxas and Xion stood before her dripping wet with bright smiles. They both laughed when they shook out their hair getting droplets near Kairi which she cringed away from.

"Watch it!" She pouted keeping her book away from them protectively. This only made the two glance at each other and laugh even louder.

Kairi sighed and put her book aside. She got up and stretched eying her friends in curiosity as they patted themselves dry. No one typically left the beach until the sun set. "Where are you guys off to?"

Xion and Roxas exchanged a look before Xion gave an answer. "We're going to Twilight Town to see Axel."

"Ah..." Kairi murmured. She didn't really know Axel personally. Evidently he was older, in his early twenties, and befriended Xion and Roxas while they were all children in Twilight Town. Even after Roxas and Xion moved to Destiny Islands they kept in touch. Friendships that endured through distance and hardships always made Kairi happy. "Have fun!" She smiled. "And bring back some sea salt ice cream!"

Xion giggled and playfully kicked Kairi's leg. "Whatever you want, princess."

Roxas threw his shirt on and checked his phone. "We'd better get going or Axel's gonna flip."

Rolling her eyes, Xion put on a coverup and gathered her things. "Axel can flip all he wants, but I'm going home to put some real clothes on."

Kairi repressed a giggle as Roxas made a face at Xion's turned back. "Girls." He muttered lowly making sure Xion wouldn't hear him.

"Tomorrow's going to be so fun!" Xion gushed, her eyes glittering with excitement. "See you then, Kairi!" She waved and sprinted down the beach not waiting for Roxas.

"Hey! I'm your ride!" Roxas shouted mutinously and took off after her. "See ya tomorrow Kairi!" He waved back to her and then went full speed easily catching up to Xion who made a rude gesture when he passed her.

Sitting down again, Kairi's mind jumped to the annual trip Sora's parents hosted at their lodge in Arendelle. Everyone was invited since the place was _huge_. They always planned to go at this time of year since it was still winter there and all the kids had a four day weekend to celebrate Destiny Island's founding. Kairi wasn't too fond of cold weather, though skiing made it much more bearable since she really enjoyed doing that. Instead of feeling excited for going to Arendelle tomorrow, however, she felt nervous. While she and Sora did return to their easy and comfortable normalcy over the week, he and Vanitas did not get onto good terms. If anything, it was much worse now. She still couldn't believe that Vanitas actually _pushed_ Sora after rejecting an attempt for friendship. After that happened, Sora refused to hear anything about Vanitas let alone look at him, which proved difficult since he tried out for the soccer team and made it. And also because they lived in the same house. Apparently at home, Vanitas endlessly made snide comments whenever Sora was around. Kairi knew that this weekend would be bumpy at best and an utmost disaster with a full on fight at worst.

While lost in her thoughts, Kairi didn't even notice Riku sitting beside her.

"When did you get here?" She asked incredulously, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

"I've been here." Riku gave her a pointed look.

Kairi sighed. "I know that. I mean when did you get out of the water." She added refusing to fall for his teasing.

Riku hummed and leaned back on his elbows. "A while. You were far gone. I think you're turning into Sora."

Kairi giggled. "Please! I couldn't have been that bad."

"You were." Riku nudged her with his shoulder causing her to fall onto her side.

"Hey!" She gave him an indignant glare while righting herself.

Riku blew out a long breath and stared out to the ocean with a pensive expression. His sudden change in demeanor piqued Kairi's curiosity. Obviously he came to her with a reason.

"What's up, Riku?" She questioned gently, looking over her best friend worriedly.

Riku sat upright and laid his head on his arms crossed over his knees. "Is Xion dating anyone?"

Kairi openly stared at Riku in mute shock. _Is Xion...dating anyone? Did he really just ask that...? Does that mean...?_ Kairi's mind flew to many scenarios and zoned in on the most probable. "Do you like her?" She asked straight out causing her pale friend to go pink in the cheeks.

"NO!" He practically shouted causing Kairi to stifle a knowing smile. "I mean...maybe..." Riku mumbled, his voice significantly lower and unsure.

This was probably the last thing Kairi would ever expect. She always thought Riku and Xion were on tolerable terms since they argued a lot but kept a sort of friendliness. Them dating was an anomaly to her; something that sounded bizarre and unreal. Either way, she found Riku crushing on Xion adorable!

"Go on." She urged Riku to explain his sudden interest in Xion further.

Riku gave Kairi a glower, but continued anyway. "She's just so...different from every other girl. She has a unique fire...and she's gorgeous." He admitted, his voice softer from his obvious affection.

Kairi let a smile through genuinely pleased that Riku admired Xion in such a way. "When did you realize it?"

Looking down at the ground bashfully now, he replied, "During the winter formal. I never...looked at her like a girl before. But when I saw her in that dress and saw her smiling...I just realized what's always been there I guess."

"Hmmm...Well I guess I could accept you as a potential pursuit for Xion." Kairi hummed thoughtfully.

"Oh thanks." Riku scoffed. After a brief pause he asked again, "So _does_ she have a boyfriend? Or someone she likes?"

Honestly, Kairi didn't really talk to Xion about things like that. But from what she observed, Xion didn't have crushes, and most certainly not a boyfriend. "Nope and nope, from what I know." She gave Riku a sidelong grin.

"What about Roxas? Or Axel?" He frowned scooping up sand and letting it fall through his fingers. "They're all really close, right?"

Kairi thought about it for a moment. Yes, Xion was very close to Roxas and Axel, but she doubted there was anything romantic between either of them. That didn't eliminate the possibility entirely, but Xion would have told Kairi _something_ in the least. "Xion hasn't mentioned anything, don't worry about that." She told Riku feeling sympathetic; she'd never seen him so uncertain before, it was so unRiku-like.

"Okay..."

"Okay...?" Kairi gave Riku a questioning look. What was he going to do then?

Riku gave Kairi a confident grin. "I'm gonna go for it. Maybe she'll like me back. If not, nothing's lost, right?"

_A friendship might be lost,_ Kairi thought cynically. She immediately shoved that thought away. Surely Riku and Xion were mature enough to move forward retaining their friendship if things fell through. "Right!" She affirmed despite her lingering doubt.

Riku got up and started heading back into the ocean. "Thanks, Kairi! I know I can always count on you." He gave her a winning smile before diving under the water and pulling Sora's feet from under him. Their laughter floated to where Kairi sat alone again and made her feel slightly isolated. The happiness she felt for Riku admitting his feelings for Xion vanished quickly leaving an empty feeling in her chest. She had no desire to go into the water so she decided a stroll on the shoreline would help her lift her suddenly fallen spirits. Asking Sora along passed through her mind, but she dismissed it once she saw Sora on Riku's shoulder, Namine on Wakka's, and Selphie on Tidus's all playing chicken. Without telling them where she was going, Kairi headed down the beach unnoticed.

Sometimes, like now, Kairi didn't understand herself. Why didn't she want to join her friends in the ocean? Why didn't she ask Sora to come along so she wouldn't feel alone? Why did she make herself be alone? She didn't have to and she knew that. Yet here she was, wandering the empty beach very much alone filled with self-pity. Most of all though, Kairi felt irritated with herself for even feeling such a way. Unable to contain her sudden flare of emotion, Kairi picked up a rock and hurled it into the ocean with an exasperated cry.

"Well then, aren't you in a mood." A voice that made Kairi's stomach lurch came from her left.

She whirled around to find the very epitome of her worry for the upcoming trip. How she hadn't noticed him sitting on the huge rocks that divided the beach from the road to the water bewildered her. His gold eyes and smirk felt all too familiar and all too irritating to her now.

"Vanitas." Kairi greeted blandly. She certainly hadn't forgotten what he did to Sora.

Vanitas's smirk fell once her got a look of her ticked off expression. "Come, have a seat, I don't bite." He gestured to the rocks.

Kairi bit her tongue refusing to let the words she really wanted to say to him fall out. "I thought one of your rules was to stay away from you out of school."

He rolled his eyes. "I can bend my own rules. Are you gonna sit or just stand there?"

Kairi was slightly surprised that there was no trace of his usual venom or sarcasm. "I could just walk away." She replied with an edge in her voice. She hadn't meant to sound so fierce, but it came out that way for some reason. A smirk crept back onto Vanitas's face whether from her words or tone, she didn't know.

"You won't. Your friends left you. You have no where to go." Although his lips were turned upward in an amused expression, his voice wasn't teasing. He was making an observation, an nonjudgmental statement.

Vanitas's words made the hole in her chest grow wider, deeper from the truth in them. "And what about you?" She snapped feeling cornered. "Where are your _friends_?" She used the term loosely, doubting Vanitas could have real friends with his personality.

He laughed clearly understanding her underlying suspicion. "I don't have friends. Don't need them either. Friendship is such...a useless thing." He tilted his head as if studying her. "Do your friends really matter that much to you?"

"Yes." Kairi replied firmly and surely. There was no doubt in her about it.

"Are you that important to them?"

Every nerve in Kairi's body froze. Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth and her mind fractured into many thoughts. _Of course I matter to them. They're my family. We were all one big family. But then why didn't they realize I was lonely. Why didn't they notice me walk away? Why didn't they invite me to begin with? Maybe I'm not important to them after all..._

"I see you've come to an answer." Vanitas shook his slowly, knowingly.

Kairi refused to listen to the dark thoughts invading her mind. _Of course my friends care about me!_ She shook her head rapidly as if she could shake her doubt away. "No." She replied adamantly. "My friends care!"

"Then where are they?"

The waves crashing against the rocks filled the silence that dropped between them. Kairi blinked rapidly and looked behind her hoping to see Sora or _someone_ looking for her. The beach rolled on void of any person. Looking back to Vanitas with despair clear in her eyes, he sighed pityingly.

"Friendship, family, love, its all a waste." He looked to the ocean with a remote gaze.

Something snapped inside Kairi. "What would you know? You don't have any of that!" She stalked forward so she stood at the base of the rock Vanitas sat upon.

His gaze dragged back to her, glowing with a fire that almost made Kairi back away like the last time she spoke cruelly to him. This time, her sheer will kept her in place.

"And what would _you_ know about _me_?" His voice was low, sharp, knife-like.

Kairi flinched visibly, realizing she'd done it again. She'd used her words as a weapon. She'd judged him again. However, she felt less guilt this time around when Sora's face fluttered to the forefront of her mind. "I know you rejected family _and _friendship from Sora. You intentionally hurt him." She pointed an accusing finger unafraid of the feral gleam in Vanitas's eyes.

"So what?" Vanitas growled standing up. He towered over her with a scowl distorting his face. "I can reject anyone who wants to be in my life."

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt them!" Kairi cried with her hands on her hips. He might be right about not having to let anyone into his life, but hurting someone was out of the question.

Vanitas shrugged taking his eyes off her and looking to the ocean again. He took off his black t-shirt and tossed it onto the ground beside Kairi.

"Tell me why." She demanded fixating her gaze on his face.

He gave her a tired look before jumping off the rock and diving into the ocean. When he resurfaced he shouted back to her, "Come in and I'll tell you."

Getting an answer from Vanitas was too tempting for Kairi. Ignoring her initial reluctance to go into the ocean; she threw off her shorts and shirt and found herself standing knee deep in the rather cold water. Her teeth were already chattering. _How did everyone look so content submerging themselves? It was cold!_

"You've gotta come in completely." Vanitas mocked, amused by her discomfort.

Gritting her teeth, Kairi ran straight into a wave and let herself fall under the water. Once she was in, it wasn't as bad, calming even. She broke to the surface unable to hold back a gleeful smile. Now she regretted not going into the water with her friends earlier, the water was actually nice when she got used to it. And it'd been so long since she was in the ocean! She looked around for Vanitas and found him behind her about two feet away staring at her with a veiled expression. She felt her smile fall away as their eyes met.

"Well?" She cocked her head at him as the waves bobbed them up and down. While waiting for his answer, Kairi noticed how his hair, like Sora's seemed to stay up in those gravity-defying spikes. Honestly, she'd never seen anything quite like it. Incredible hair must run in the family.

"You want to know why I don't want to have anything to do with Sora?" Vanitas asked slowly.

"Yes. And why you pushed him."  
He closed his eyes and sighed before looking straight into Kairi's blue eyes that nearly matched the cerulean ocean. "Because I hate people like him. I don't want to have anything to do with him, or his parents. I want to push him away, literally and figuratively."

"Why?" Kairi asked again, quietly this time, perplexed by Vanitas's passive expression yet vehement words.

"Because I want to be alone."

Kairi silently watched as Vanitas swam away from her towards the shore, her gaze glued to his back as he got out of the water. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed a large yellowing bruise on his ribs. It had to have been much worse at some point since, while it was more yellow, there were still deep purples and blues at the center. _How did that happen?! _Kairi didn't know much about medical practices, but she knew enough to assume that a rib had to have been cracked at least. The color and size clearly showed that it was a serious injury. As Kairi swam to shore, still gawking at Vanitas, she noticed long, pale scars running across his back. When Kairi opened her mouth to say something, Vanitas gave her a silencing glare.

"Don't forget the third rule, don't interfere with my personal life." He snapped noticing her wide-eyed gaze darting from the bruise and the scars on his back.

"But..." It felt wrong to just let it drop.

"_Shut. Up._" He hissed at her while roughly putting his shirt back on. "I don't need you pretending to care." He stalked past, bumping her shoulder and not looking back.

_'You don't want to hurt me__  
__But see how deep the bullet lies__  
__Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder__  
__There is thunder in our hearts, baby__  
__So much hate for the ones we love?__  
__Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_ '

Kairi watched his disappearing figure completely dumbfounded. The worst part was...she actually _did _ care about Vanitas's well being. But what was she supposed to do when he clearly told her to back off?

Picking up her clothes, Kairi walked back to her friends in a daze.

"Kairi!" Sora ran up to her looking concerned. "Where'd you go?" He played with a damp strand of hair as his eyes focused on hers questioningly.

"I went for a walk. And then a swim." She replied unsure of how to take Sora's worry for her. She really didn't expect anyone to notice her missing. And her mind was still stuck on Vanitas, but she couldn't tell anyone here about that.

"Why didn't you join us?" Namine walked up beside Sora with a similarly concerned expression.

Kairi barely withheld a frown as she answered, "I just wanted some me time."

Namine remained silent, but her eyes bored into Kairi as if unraveling the truth from her. Kairi refused to meet her seemingly all-knowing friend's perceptive gaze.

Sora frowned at Kairi's admission. "Oh...Well come in with us now!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the water where everyone else still was.

Kairi didn't pull away, though she felt slightly disappointed nothing else was said about her disappearance. Was this really normal and expected of her now? Obviously Namine and Sora did care, but why didn't they look for her then? Realizing where her thoughts were headed, Kairi mentally smacked herself. She sounded petty and stupid! Taking charge of her emotions, Kairi dismissed her negativity and ran ahead of Sora dragging him along. She laughed wholeheartedly when he picked her up and tossed her into the water. This, laughing and smiling, was so much better than wallowing on things that didn't really matter.

Until the sun disappeared behind the ocean, Kairi and her friends played in the water happily with any and every care forgotten.

* * *

Because of the early departure necessary the next morning, everyone would be sleeping over Sora's house. Personally, Kairi found this to be her favorite part. Passing jokes that were only funny at 3 o'clock in the morning between each other beat everything else. Typically everyone slept in the basement despite being given spare bedrooms and futons and couches that were much more comfortable than hardwood floor, blankets, and pillows. However, there was such an innocent joy being able to sleep beside every single one of their closest friends.

Kairi's parents dropped her off at Sora's house with her luggage around 9 pm. She knew almost everybody save for Xion and Roxas were there already. Those two would probably get back from Twilight Town at around 10 or 11.

Kairi walked through the open door with her suitcase in hand without knocking. Riku noticed her first and came to her rescue taking her heavy load away with ease.

"You need to work out more." He teased poking a skinny arm.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Selphie and Namine were in there chatting with hushed voices. When they noticed Kairi, Selphie grabbed her hand and dragged the confused girl into their small circle by the fridge.

"What's going on?" She asked looking between Namine, who looked pensive, and Selphie who appeared slightly red in the face.

"I want to make a move on Vanitas this weekend." Selphie whispered behind a hand looking around cautiously.

Kairi swallowed back her immediate disapproval and allowed Namine to continue telling Selphie whatever it was she had been saying.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." The petite blonde murmured. She knew just as well as Kairi how Vanitas was not a good choice.

Selphie pouted. "Why not? It's not likes he's actually dating Meredy! They're just hooking up."

This was news to Kairi. Though it wasn't the reason for wanting to warn Selphie away from the golden-eyed boy. "That's not really why it's not a good idea..." She trailed off looking to Namine for help.

"He's not a good person." Namine finished for Kairi.

With a huff, Selphie crossed her arms. "Maybe I could change him!" There was a determined light in her eyes that made Kairi realize her friend would not be giving up this pursuit despite them trying to convince her otherwise.

Reluctantly, Kairi said, "Maybe...just don't get your hopes up." At that, Namine turned to Kairi with a frown but said nothing else.

Selphie threw a fist into the air. "I'm going to do it!" She shouted enthusiastically with glittering eyes and a huge grin.

Despite her sinking feeling, Kairi smiled back. As many things went with Vanitas, this would probably become a disaster. But trying to convince Selphie out of it would be next to impossible. Though, perhaps Xion would be able to do it...with less tact.

"You're doing what now?" Piercing blue eyes belonging to the one and only Xion stared at Selphie curiously.

Selphie looked away with a blush rising on her cheeks. She gestured for Xion to join them and whispered, "I'm going for Vanitas. This. Weekend." Her tone practically seeped with excitement that did _not_ transfer over to Xion.

She snorted at Selphie's words. "Are you an idiot?" Xion snapped unkindly causing Selphie to flinch.

"What?" Green eyes widened in surprise and hurt at Xion's sharp tongue.

"He's a complete asshole!" Cerulean eyes alight with fire and a voice to match, Xion crossed her arms and glared at Selphie scathingly. "You know what he did to Sora. And how he treats Kairi. _And _what he said to Namine." At each point, Selphie visibly deflated.

"But..." Selphie attempted meekly.

"But whatever." Xion turned away only to look over her shoulder with a grimace. "It's your loss, your pain for what happens." She walked out of the kitchen leaving behind a speechless Selphie.

Namine intervened before she blew up and ran after Xion with a bombardment of words that would only lead to a fight. "She's only saying that because she cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

Selphie let out a long breath before rolling her shoulders and looking at Namine with a smile. "I know. Xion will always be Xion. But I won't give up that easily!"

Kairi backed out of the kitchen leaving Selphie in Namine's hands. Sadly, she knew Namine wouldn't be able to do anything about it since Xion couldn't either. Selphie was a lost cause, completely enraptured by Vanitas's supposed charms.

After a moment of wandering through rooms, Kairi located Xion sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Riku. Roxas and Sora occupied the other seats of the couch and all three boys were ferociously staring at the TV with xBox controllers in hand.

"C'mon Riku!" Xion catcalled, placing an arm on his shoulder and leaning against him. "I can do better than that!"

When Riku looked up to glare at Xion, she broke into a fit of giggles than seemed to infect the silver-haired boy. His glare faded to an amused smile as he replied, "I'd like to see you try."

"Ohhhhh?" Roxas leaned around Riku to look at Xion. "I think that's a challenge that you can't deny!" He glanced mischievously at Riku and handed his controller to Xion.

"Thanks." Xion smirked and pushed Riku over so she could sit on the couch as well.

From Kairi's viewpoint, Riku looked both startled and pleased by Xion's proximity. Though she was sure no else would read into it as much as she did. In fact, if she didn't have the knowledge Riku gave her, she wouldn't have noticed anything herself.

Sora finally spotted Kairi's presence in the doorway of the den and gave her a bright smile. "You should watch this! Xion's totally gonna cream Riku!"

Kairi walked to Sora and perched herself on the arm of the couch as Xion had done earlier. When Sora's arm came around her waist and pulled her half onto his lap, Kairi couldn't help but blush slightly. She watched as Xion and Riku chose their characters in Street Fighter with mild interest. Video games like this weren't really her style, but Xion loved them as much as the guys did. As the battle started, Roxas and Sora cheered loudly making Kairi laugh aloud. She may not love video games, but she loved the competitive yet friendly atmosphere that happened every time they played.

"I bet five bucks Riku beats Xion." Roxas whispered to Sora.

"I bet five on Xion." Sora replied with a smirk.

Kairi put her own secret bet on Xion. And as she and Sora expected, Xion did indeed beat Riku two out of three rounds.

"YES!" Xion shot up and did a dance waving her arms and shaking her hips in glee.

Riku covered his face with his hand in shame and let the controller slip out of his hand to the ground.

"Hah!" Sora jumped up as well leaving Kairi to claim the whole seat. He pointed at Roxas with a rueful smile. "Pay up!"

"Hey..." Riku gave Sora a unappreciative look as Roxas handed over a five dollar bill.

Sora shrugged smugly. "Of course Xion won."

The inky-haired girl suddenly stomped up to Roxas with a severe frown and hands on her hips. "You bet against me?!"

"Uh..." Roxas fidgeted in his seat as Xion leaned forward with pursed lips.

"Well?" She demanded crossly.

Roxas gulped and looked to Kairi for help. "I'm not getting you out of this one." Kairi put a hand to her mouth as she laughed at Roxas's fearful expression.

"Hmph." Xion stomped away from Roxas. "It's nice to know you have so much faith in me." She said sarcastically. When she turned back around with a sneaky glint in her eyes and a pillow in hand, she smacked Roxas across the face with. "That's what you get!" She cried enthusiastically as Roxas fell into Riku.

Kairi leaped out of the way as Riku chucked a pillow at Xion, who ducked, letting it sail towards where Kairi just was.

Xion targeted Riku next and jumped at him swinging the pillow in a wide arc. She would have hit him square in the face as well if Riku hadn't caught her in mid air and dumped her onto the couch.

"Confiscated." Riku smirked tearing the pillow out of Xion's hands.

Disarmed, Xion was helpless as Roxas attacked her with another pillow.

Sora gave Kairi a bemused glance. "Should we join in?"

"Definitely!" Kairi picked up a pillow and set her sights on Riku who was sitting on Xion and letting Roxas attack her mercilessly.

"Oomf!" Riku went down under a double attack from Kairi and Sora.

Xion, now freed, tackled Roxas to the ground and wrestled him for the pillow. She came out on top after tickling him.

"I am the queen!" Xion stood on the couch as Roxas and Riku laid on the ground defeated.

She dropped the pillow and held up her hands for Sora and Kairi to high-five her.

"Thank you my loyal subjects." She added dramatically as they slapped her hands in celebration.

Sora bowed and Kairi curtsied causing Xion to fall over laughing. Everyone joined in until they were all breathless.

"Would you keep it down?" A voice floated into the room sounding perturbed.

All eyes turned to the source of said voice and an uneasy silence filled the room.

Vanitas surveyed everyone with an emotionless expression.

"Or what? You'll push me too?" Xion stood up and walked over to him.

A sneer appeared on Vanitas's face as he looked at Xion with her fist on a cocked hip. "Well aren't you just a drama queen."

"Hey." Riku stood at Xion's side protectively with his arms crossed. As he stared at Vanitas with unmasked dislike, Kairi couldn't help but shiver at the electrifying tension.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "No need to be the knight in shining armor. I won't do anything." He held up his hands though a malicious smile adorned his lips now.

"Right." Roxas drawled, standing a few steps behind Riku. He too glared at Vanitas.

Sora and Kairi were the only ones who stood away, silently watching the scene unfold. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand tightly as if her touch calmed him down.

Vanitas leaned around Riku to give Kairi a knowing smirk. "Hope you had a nice swim, pretty-girl. I know I did."

All eyes turned to Kairi now. Vanitas just threw her under a bus! She felt everyone's accusing glares, particularly Sora's, and wanted to run as far away as her feet could carry her. Sadly, her only exit was blocked by his noble jerkiness.

"What?" Sora asked, his voice hoarse.

Kairi barely held back a cry as Sora tore his hand out of hers.

Vanitas always had to say the twisted truth, didn't he?

"_**To wear your heart on your sleeve isn't a very good plan; you should wear it inside, where it functions best." - Margaret Thatcher**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note~**

**It's my last night in Greece, so I figured I'd finish the chapter and update for you guys since I have a long plane ride ahead of me. **

**So here Vanitas and Kairi share a moment, which is nice while it lasts ;O There will be more to come once they get to Arendelle!~**

**Thanks LuffyLawFanGirl and Guest for the reviews! I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm especially flattered that its realistic and relatable. (And thanks for the greetings from Germany! :) )**

**Pretty please leave a review! I kind of thrive off of them!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Song used is Suddenly by Superchick)**

* * *

Chapter 8~

Tension thick enough to drown in filled the room as everyone stared, or in some cases, glared at Kairi. Sweat beaded down her back and her pounding heart was nearly deafening. As nausea rattled her stomach, Kairi wanted nothing else than to either fall through the floor or disappear. With silence that could cut her apart and eyes throwing accusing daggers, she was immobile in fear. _Why did Vanitas have to come here and say that? Why why why?!_

"Come with me pretty-girl." Vanitas's voice sliced through the tension and silence like a serrated knife causing everyone to flinch.

Sora immediately jumped to life and started at Vanitas only to be held back by Roxas. "She's not going anywhere with you!" He shouted viciously.

"Isn't that her decision?" Vanitas passed an amused glance over his cousin before fixating an expectant gaze onto Kairi. She knew that if she refused his request her phone would be history. Her parents got her a new one with no questions asked, but that didn't replace her notes on the old one he held hostage. Vanitas would make good on his promise of destroying her phone. She knew that without a doubt.

Reluctantly and with her feet feeling like lead, Kairi walked forward past her friends and their stunned expressions. She refused to look at anyone directly because each look of disappointment would feel like a needle to her heart. Only at Sora did she take a peek through her bangs. His mouth hung open in a silent accusation as she slowly made her way to his loathed cousin. When she reached Vanitas, who hooked an arm around her shoulder, Xion practically growled, "Kairi, _what_ are you doing?"

Kairi turned to say something, _anything _to make Xion stop looking at her like a murderer, but Vanitas pulled her out of the room not giving her a chance to explain. For some reason she knew no one would be following them. No, they would probably be angrily discussing what just happened. Overwhelmed with a black, crushing despair, Kairi tore herself away from Vanitas and gave him the most ferocious glare she could muster. "Why did you do that?!" Her voice came out shrill and anxious.

He merely gave her a passing smirk before walking out the doors that led to the deck. She begrudgingly followed feeling very much like a tamed pet.

"Well?" She demanded staring at his back as he leaned against the railing and pulled out a cigarette. _So he does smoke. I hope he chokes. _Kairi thought defiantly for a small spark of satisfaction.

He lit the cigarette, brought it to his lips, and let out a breath of smoke before he replied, "Just to see my dear cousin blow a fuse."

Vanitas's words at the beach echoed through her head, _'Because I want to be alone.' _That was his choice and all, but did he have to drag her into it?

"You did. Congratulations." She snapped bitterly. Her friends probably hated her now, or mistrusted her in the least. Of course they would, it looked as if she just chose Vanitas over them. "Is that all you wanted from me? To be a pawn in your sadistic game? Are you satisfied yet?" Kairi added still glaring at Vanitas's back. He should at least have the common courtesy to look at her while talking.

Vanitas scoffed and turned to face her much to Kairi's mild appreciation. "Not quite. Stick around. I don't completely hate your company."

His eyes scoured her face for a reason Kairi couldn't even begin to guess. His words, on the other hand, made no sense at all to her. "I thought your goal in all this was to be alone. Why would you want me around?" She narrowed her eyes taking in his features critically. Not one aspect of his face was out of place when he gave his smooth reply.

"You amuse me. And Sora's anger amuses me more." He gave a low chuckle following his careless words causing Kairi to bite her tongue.

_He's such a jerk! Why do I have to be stuck as his spectacle?! _"Can I go now?" She asked forcing a polite tone.

Vanitas smirked and turned his back to her again while taking another slow breath of his cigarette. "Not yet." He jerked his chin toward the stairs. "Sit."

Despite how much taking commands from Vanitas chagrined her, Kairi obeyed and took a seat on the stairs leading down to the backyard. The fireflies were thankfully out and dancing to soothe Kairi's frayed nerves. She even managed to be lulled into a daze while watching the blinking little bugs flutter to and fro.

_'She feels locked in her own life  
Scared of what she might lose  
If she moves away from who she was  
And she's afraid of being free  
There's a way she knows is right  
And she can't feel the things she knows and so each step she's taking  
Is a step of faith towards who she'll be'_

Kairi easily lost track of time letting herself drift far away into the worlds of her inner mind. In the worlds of her own making, she was powerful and strong, physically and emotionally. She could take on any person, any monster and win without breaking a sweat. Words and weapons slipped off her skin as if it were an impenetrable shield. Nothing could reach her, nothing could hurt her. And that person she created, a facade of herself, was okay with being alone. She breathed loneliness; it was her one and only companion. She didn't _need_ anyone else. Though a masked man came and went giving her human contact and occasional romantics, she didn't _need _him. She didn't woe at his going, she didn't wait for his return. She merely accepted him when he came around, if she felt like it. The Kairi of her imagination, the deepest wish for herself, was in complete control of everything. She thrived on top of mountains with nothing but herself and her sword. She ruled as a queen without a king of many kingdoms. She wielded magic of ancient and old unafraid of the consequences. She loved whenever she decided was best and passed it when she thought it unneeded. The stories she wrote breathed life into the lifeless and brought guidance to those lost in despair. She was reveled and revered for everything she was. Everything Kairi was not. Though she looked at the person she wanted to become wistfully, the idea brought her hope that she could become someone like that one day. One day...

"Pointless aren't they?" Vanitas's voice cracked her fantasy and made it fall away into fading fragments.

"Huh...?" Kairi murmured distantly, still feeling a bit dreamy, and looked up at him. He was staring out at the backyard watching the fireflies in the odd way she had been.

Vanitas gave her a one-sided glance before again staring blankly at the dancing lights.

"You mean the fireflies?" Kairi frowned, her mind returning to Earth and reason. "You think they're pointless?"

"They _are_ pointless." He corrected curtly.

She gave him an incredulous glare that he didn't even care to notice. Besides the fact he was trying to actually _speak _to her in a normal manner, she was surprised he wanted to start a discussion of all things! He knew she would counter his statement! Kairi felt like it was right to go along with it, for curiosities sake of course; she couldn't forget how angry she was at him.

"No they're not." She stated. "They're beautiful."

"Beauty doesn't give merit to their creation or reason." Vanitas didn't sound either bored or happy with the conversation, yet he seemed to want it to continue.

Kairi tilted her head in interest while taking in his relaxed posture and expression. She then realized how tense he always was. Perhaps she was being allowed to see a different side of him now. _What a blessing, _she couldn't help but think sarcastically. "And why not? Beauty is an opinion; it helps us decide so many things in our lives, doesn't it? What we wear, what we choose subconsciously, who we date, even animals have visual preferences." It was an interesting concept that Kairi contemplated a few times before but never spoke aloud of to anyone. How strange it was to her that she debating such personal opinions with someone she could barely tolerate. "Besides that, there's nothing wrong with admiring how something looks nice, pretty, _beautiful_, however you want to put it. Wouldn't it be so boring not finding anything enjoyable to look at?" While she was speaking, Vanitas's eyes wandered back to her and stayed there. She had his complete attention.

"If there were no fireflies out here right now, would you still find it beautiful to look at?" He questioned tilting his head in a mimicry of her position.

Kairi looked out to the backyard thoughtfully before replying slowly, "I don't think so. It would look plain without them."

"Tch." Vanitas made a scornful sound but didn't appear annoyed when she turned back to him. "What makes it plain without stupid bugs flashing around?"

She honestly had no reply for that. For some reason, the thought of the backyard without the fireflies appeared unappealing and boring. But why? Why did the fireflies make such a difference?

Vanitas suddenly turned his face upward with what seemed to be a rueful smile. "Look up." Kairi did. "Is that not beautiful enough for you?"

The stars twinkled dimly yet radiantly and the crescent moon beamed down at the world shedding its silver light. The sight was magically breathtaking. Kairi looked back to the yard and saw it anew. If the fireflies weren't there, everything would be illuminated in the moon's glowing light. The contours of the leaves on the trees would be softly defined and the flowers along the fence would be showing their muted colors. With that realization, the idea of the vacant yard became much more appealing. However, none of those aspects could be seen with the fireflies dominating the scene.

"If beauty is bright yet fleeting, is there truly reason for the meeting?" Vanitas said absently looking directly into Kairi's eyes.

She froze in surprise realizing he was making poetry on the spot. Her immediate response was to return a stanza in a similar manner. "Beauty holds reason of its own, for it is a gift to perceive alone."

A genuine small, albeit small and hardly noticeable came to Vanitas's lips as he responded in a peaceful voice, "What makes beauty a novelty, if sometimes passed as a frivolity?"

"It's what you decide it to be, for if you close your eyes what can you see?" Kairi murmured thinking of what exactly they were saying to each other. Their thoughts of beauty portrayed through flowing lines that belonged on paper, or better yet, still running through their minds.

Vanitas hummed thoughtfully signifying the end to their odd poem.

"I would have never guessed you'd be a person who likes poetry." Kairi spoke aloud without intending to.

"I never said I like poetry." Vanitas retorted with a frown though his voice held no conviction to his words.

Kairi turned away so he wouldn't see the smile on her face. She felt a peculiar connection with him now, a tentative peace almost. She felt the layers of anger at him, though rightfully so, peel away. It was the first time out of English class that someone actually reciprocated an interest in poetry. Their words ran through her head and she wanted to keep them there. This was something that needed to be written down in her blank notebook. What a surprise that it would be Vanitas of all people to draw her out of writer's block.

The thought of going back inside and meeting with the unease surrounding her friends gnawed painfully at her stomach so Kairi stayed put on the stairs. It was odd that she felt more comfortable sitting in silence with Vanitas a few feet away rather than with her friends. The wrongness of the situation rang through her head echoing turned backs and hateful words.

Leaning her head against the railing of the stairs, Kairi let her mind drift to the painful thoughts consisting of Sora's and Xion's disappointed and outraged faces. How would she be able to reason with them without being able to explain why she had to follow Vanitas at his beck and call? Like that, the peace was broken and behind it a surge of anger at Vanitas returned. If her friendships were fractured, it would be his fault! Why didn't he just give her the phone back already?!

"So now that we've actually had a decent conversation, could I have my phone back?" She asked boldly standing up to look at him levelly. Maybe, just maybe, he would give in.

Vanitas chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet pretty-girl. Our game isn't over, it's just begun." He gave her a condescending smirk and crossed his arms. Maybe not then.

Kairi let out a long breath and looked up to the stars hoping they could guide her. They only blinked back at her with no heavenly message to get her through this hellish game. "I don't understand you." She accused with pursed lips and her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

Vanitas shook his head again and gave her a shrewd but disturbingly intense look through the hair falling over his eyes. "You don't need to."

Biting her lip, Kairi tried to conjure a witty response but came up empty. _Why does he have to power to leave me with my tongue glued to the roof of my mouth all the time? It's not even fair!_

"Cat got your tongue?" Vanitas stalked over to her with his hands tucked in his pockets. He leaned down to her so that their noses just barely touched. He smelled like cigarettes and poupu fruits, an odd mix that together was...pleasant...The combination of his proximity and scent made her feel light-headed. Or did she just forget how to breath?

Kairi tried backing away to reclaim her personal space but found herself against the railing. _How did that get there? How did I even get in this situation to begin with?! _Vanitas had one hand on the railing holding himself just a few inches away from her. If he moved forward a little bit, they'd be kissing. The thought made Kairi cringe inwardly since outwardly she was still paralyzed and trapped between Vanitas and the stupid, stupid, railing. _What is wrong with me? Move!_ Kairi forced her arms up and her hands onto his chest to push him away. He barely moved, but it was enough for Kairi to clear her head. She practically gasped for air and gave Vanitas a glare that she hoped depicted the complete loathing that boiled inside her. No words could possibly convey the maelstrom of animosity she was feeling right now.

"Looks like I have your tongue after all." He laughed in her face and pulled away. A taunting grin adorned his face as he turned to walk back inside leaving Kairi to wallow in her misery.

Kairi stood still watching him leave with new irritation bubbling. How could he be somewhat decent for a few minutes then flip back into being the stupid jerk he usually was so easily?! _No._ _I won't be fooled again. I refuse to fall for whichever side of his is an act like a complete idiot. _Kairi took in a few deep breaths and looked up at the night sky hoping to recollect her rattled emotions before she went back inside to face the storm that was her beloved friends. Things just weren't in her favor lately.

* * *

Namine strolled into the living room after trying and failing to convince Selphie out of her tragic idea to pursue Vanitas. While she worried desperately for her bubbly and slightly naïve friend, there was nothing she could do to stop her. She'd just wait on the sidelines with the first aid kit she knew she'd need to fix a broken heart.

Tension and gloom hung thickly in the room as Namine walked through the doorway. Confused, she looked immediately to Sora. He sat on the couch as the epicenter, unhappiness rolling off him in tangible waves.

"Sora?" She murmured gently while sitting down beside him and placing a hand on his arm. He jumped at her touch but relaxed as his bright blue eyes fixated on her. Namine didn't let her hands tremble with the worry that tore at her chest.

"Hi Namine." He gave her a tired smile that did nothing to hide the anxiety etched on his face.

Namine's heart twisted at Sora's unnamed pain. "What happened?" Her eyes wandered around the room taking in everyone's expressions.

Xion and Riku both looked livid and sulking sitting beside each other, meanwhile Roxas seemed less angry and more concerned with furrowed brows and a tight frown. _What made everyone so upset? And where's Kairi?_ Namine held her thoughts at bay and let her question be answered.

"Kairi just waltzed out on us just because Vanitas asked her to." Xion answered mutinously. The venom in her tone shocked Namine. Xion never turned her barbed tongue on her friends.

"Are you sure?" Namine questioned carefully realizing just how touchy this situation was.

"Well that's how it looked." Riku mumbled, also clearly miffed.

She mulled on the picture they were putting together for her. So Kairi left with Vanitas? Did that really matter so much? Evidently it did to everyone in the room. Were pieces missing or was everyone just overreacting to a minor act that came unsurprising to Namine? Kairi had a compassionate heart that typically didn't take anyone in a negative light. Though Vanitas wasn't a good person, as Kairi had said so herself, it wasn't surprising in the least that she would believe the has a good side. A bleeding heart as some would say. Kairi was also stubborn making her an unstoppable angel of mercy. When Kairi found a new mission to tend to, nothing would stop her. Namine's question was; did Kairi choose Vanitas as her mission, or did something else forcefully tie her to the dark boy? She didn't voice her innermost thoughts, though. Instead she asked, "Where did they go?"

This time Sora replied in a cold tone very unfamiliar to Namine's ears. "On the deck. Last I saw they were chatting and being pretty friendly."

Ah...So Sora was jealous that Kairi was giving attention to Vanitas. It wasn't as if Kairi would ever betray Sora, so his envy came unnecessary to Namine. There was clearly a terrible flaw in the couple's communication if Kairi talking to Vanitas was causing such a big disturbance. But on whose part?

Namine decided to pursue Kairi's end of the situation since she'd be more open to a calm discussion rather than what would certainly be Sora's fury-filled rants assailing Kairi and Vanitas.

"I'm going to find her." Standing up, Namine started to walk towards the doorway only to be stopped by Roxas.

"Namine..." He warned holding her back with his hand wrapped around her arm.

Not wanting to meet Roxas's dark blue gaze, Namine lightly pulled away and said in a stern voice, "It's fine."

Xion groaned loudly letting her irritation be widely known. "This is such a pain." Lounging across the couch with her feet on Riku's lap and an arm strewn across her face, Xion's anger seemed to have sapped the energy from her.

Sulking in silence, Sora made no move to go with Namine to see Kairi. Namine was both relieved and saddened by his action, or lack thereof. There would be no confrontation she'd have to mediate, but Sora's lack of interest in making peace was not good at all. Seeing Sora like this made Namine's stomach hurt. He wasn't supposed to be like this. Where was that beautiful, bright light that made her smile everyday when she thought she couldn't? Throwing a short, desperate glance back to the spikey brunet, Namine reluctantly left the room seeing that the expression on his face was utterly blank. Deep down, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and comfort him. But that wouldn't be solving any of the problems at hand, so Namine pushed that thought away to the depths of her heart and sought out Kairi.

Rounding the corner, Namine nearly walked into someone.

"Oh?" She looked up to find gold eyes glaring down at her.

"Oh." Vanitas deadpanned running his fingers through his hair. "It's you."

Keeping a neutral expression, Namine walked around him keeping as wide a distance the hallway would allow. She didn't want to have anything to do with him and therefore refused to respond to him.

As she thought she successfully made it away, he said in a peculiar tone, "I remember you, you know."

Namine froze on the spot and her lips parted in a mute exclamation. Thankfully she wasn't facing Vanitas; no way did she want him to see her face right now.

A hazy memory, barely recognizable and unwanted, surfaced in Namine's mind. A white room littered with her sketches and paintings in a mansion set in the woods. If she looked out the windows she'd see mountains to the left and a beautiful town to the right. A huge wooden door painted white which was always locked. The feelings of being alone and forgotten tainted Namine's mind from a time long ago. And the golden eyes she hated to see visiting her every so often but leaving her more isolated than ever.

Blinking back to reality, Namine found herself looking over her shoulder to Vanitas. He was staring at her with those golden eyes that haunted her past. His expression was veiled not letting her see what he was thinking. Furrowing his brow slightly, he turned and walked away without another word.

Namine relaxed immediately once he left her vicinity. There were some things that were better left unturned and unsaid. Walking away from the darkness was the easiest part, forgetting it was the hardest. Namine knew that very well.

She looked out to the deck and saw Kairi sitting on the stairs. Quietly, as to not frighten her friend, Namine opened the sliding doors and walked over to her.

"Kairi...?" She took a seat beside the red-head and leaned forward to peer at her face. She was worrying at her thumb with anxiousness written across her face.

Kairi jumped at Namine's voice and turned to look at her with wide, dark blue eyes. "Huh?" She blinked several times as if to clear her vision from whatever thoughts she'd been harboring.

Namine shook her head sadly when Kairi tried to smile. Her and Sora both forced happiness to themselves as a natural reaction to make people stop worrying about them. It never worked.

"Sorry..." Kairi murmured looking away ashamedly.

"For what?" Namine resisted the urge to grasp her friend's hand in comfort knowing it would only lull her into a false sense of security. They both knew that inside, everyone one else was brewing a heady storm to rain on Kairi.

Kairi sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "I made everyone so upset, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Namine conceded slowly. "But do they really have a right to be mad?"

The question startled Kairi's eyes open and she gave Namine a bewildered stare. "Do they?"

"I don't think so." She answered truthfully. "You didn't do anything wrong."

A pained expression enraptured Kairi's face as she leaned against the railing to look up at the stars. "But everyone's upset. Especially Sora..." Namine stayed silent and Kairi knew that it meant for her to continue speaking. "I can't even explain to him why I had to go with Vanitas. Or to anyone for that matter. We have...a deal...of sorts. I can't talk about it or I lose. And I can't lose." The words poured out of Kairi like a dam breaking and relieving her of the the pressure. "I'm telling you because I know you won't freak out or say anything." She added in a whisper meeting Namine's solemn sky-blue gaze.

Namine reached over and gave Kairi's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. I won't say anything. Things _will_ be a little weird for a while, but don't worry. They'll calm down."

Returning a squeeze, Kairi managed to smile weakly. "Thank you Namine, you're the best."

Tugging Kairi up, Namine pushed her to the door. "Let's go. Better to get it over with sooner than later."

Kairi laughed nervously. "At least I have you to hide behind, right?" She looked at Namine hopefully.

The petite blonde looked down at herself and then gave Kairi an incredulous stare. "Me? A shield? Are you sure about that?"

Kairi chuckled and poked her friend's side. "You _are _looking a bit thinner. Maybe hiding behind you isn't such a good idea."

Her words were joking but left Namine's heart hammering in her chest. _Did she actually notice I'm thinner? I hope it's not so obvious. She's only joking...only joking..._Namine's mind scrambled for safety, something solid, and settled on the floor. That was solid... Kairi's words were a buzz in her hears that she couldn't understand. _Get a hold of yourself! Kairi needs you!_ She chided to herself and forced her way through the sudden panic that clouded her mind.

"What was that?" Namine asked Kairi mid-sentence.

"Oh, I was just fretting about the plane ride." Kairi answered easily, not noticing that Namine had been worlds away. "I hope everyone forgives me a little bit so things won't be tense on the six hour flight." She twisted her lips wistfully as they walked back inside.

Namine thought about the seating arrangements Mrs. Caelum had shown her and realized how bad things could be if it wasn't settled tonight. "You do know you sit between Vanitas and Sora, right?"

Kairi's horrified expression said she didn't. "W-what?" She stammered completely taken aback.

Pity for Kairi and dread for herself encompassed Namine as she planned out the solution. "We can switch seats. You'll have a window...and Xion."

Kairi paled at the thought of sitting beside an angry Xion, but accepted that it would be a better option than being stuck between the two biggest problems. She shook her head at Namine's suggestion though. "I can't make you sit beside Vanitas, he's terrible to you."

_And you don't even know the half of it._ Namine thought sadly. She kept a relaxed composure, however, not letting Kairi get a glimpse of her true feelings. "He's worse to you." She answered easily keeping her gaze focused on the floor ahead of her. Everyone was probably downstairs now and watching a movie, so that's where the two girls were headed.

"But..." Kairi murmured worriedly. Despite her weak attempts against Namine's suggestion, she was clearly relieved at being given the opportunity to avoid the conflict between Vanitas and Sora.

Namine knew she'd be able to handle it better than Kairi anyway. As much as she loved and admired Kairi's open and kindhearted personality, Kairi wore her heart on her sleeve and was easily hurt. Namine knew she could take Vanitas's words in one ear and out the other without blinking an eye. She's had practice, however long ago it was.

"We're switching. No ifs, ands, or buts." Namine gave Kairi an assuring grin as they descended the stairs to basement.

Kairi was smiling in return to Namine, completely at ease, when Xion's voice snapped through the air. "Well look who decided to show up."

She clearly meant Kairi, but Namine took the bait instead. "Sorry guys, I was just helping Selphie."

Xion snorted disdainfully but continued with Namine. "What did she need help with?"

"Hey!" Selphie suddenly jumped up from the floor where she had been sitting with Tidus and Wakka looking through movie titles. "I'm right here ya know!" She put her hands on her hips and pouted at Xion.

"Right." She drawled shaking her black hair out of her cerulean eyes to pin a heated gaze at Selphie. "Sorry. What's wrong?" She sounded totally unconcerned which was so not a Xion-way to talk to a friend.

Namine was ready to jump in and stop things before they got too bad, but Selphie didn't seem to pick up on Xion's sarcasm. "You know! You were there for half of it." She clarified with slightly pink cheeks.

A vicious burst of laughter erupted from Xion making her lean back into the couch. "Oh! Right!" She said through giggles. "You want..." She gasped for a breath with the glint of a predator in her eyes. "You want to go for _Vanitas_. The source of your problem is _Vanitas_." She shot Kairi a sneer and added, "That seems to be the trend around here, right Kairi?"

The accusing look and tone Xion used made even Namine flinch for Kairi's sake. She was going over the top with treating Kairi like the culprit of a heinous crime. Sora's glare at Kairi nearly matched Xion's. This dynamic did _not _settle well with Namine, something needed to be done, and fast, before words were sewn that couldn't be undone.

Selphie looked between Xion and Kairi in confusion. "What?"

Xion rolled her eyes and spoke to Selphie as if she were speaking to a child. "Kairi and Vanitas have been becoming _close_."

Selphie blinked a few times and a revelation clearly dawned on her. Namine's gut twisted and she readied herself to defend Kairi from both Xion and Selphie. What came out of Selphie's mouth surprised her to say the least.

"Is that why you're all treating Kairi like a pariah?" Her green eyes searched the room and landed on Xion. "What's the big deal? So what if she talks to Vanitas?"

Xion's mouth hung open. She expected Selphie to rail on Kairi, too, not defend her. Namine counted her blessings that Selphie had common sense and human decency. To validate Selphie's point she quietly added, "Kairi's not doing anything wrong, if anything, you guys are."

Namine's words hung in the air causing the accused to crumple where they were.

Kairi, who looked about ready to throw up before, shot Namine and Selphie thankful glances before looking to Sora hopefully.

He avoided Kairi's gaze by intently staring at the blank T.V. Namine didn't know whether it was from shame or because he still didn't want to forgive Kairi. Her heartbroken expression spoke measures for Namine. No one else said anything either, though guilt clouded their features.

"How about we watch that movie now?" Namine suggested wanting to distract Kairi, and everyone else, from the problem at hand.

"I think I'll go upstairs and sleep in the guest room." Kairi spoke hoarsely as if something was lodged in her throat.

Namine made a sound of indignation but Kairi already flew up the stairs. Sora let out a loud sigh at Kairi's abrupt departure. The broken sound once would have made Namine worry for him, but now she felt nothing but annoyance. This whole situation was getting way out of hand, and Sora was not acting like himself. As much as she wanted to intervene, it wasn't her place. Selphie seemed to think so as well since she sat down beside Wakka and Tidus with pursed lips.

As some things were meant to stay unturned and unsaid, some also needed to stay uninvolved. It was always better that way.

"_**Life is a series of collisions with the future; it is not the sum of what we have been, but what we yearn to be." - Jose Ortega y Gasset**_


End file.
